Harry Potter y la decision de el doble Heredero
by ViCtOrIa-BlAcK-hIdDeN
Summary: CaP. 5 Up! Ron ya a despertado, dira quien fue su agresor?. tenemos parte de una reunion de mortifagos!y harry va a descubrir...ENTRA YA!. ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter y la decisión de el doble Heredero  
  
Cáp.1: La furia de tío Vernon y el caldero chorreante  
  
Era una tarde calurosa en privet drive y en el numero 4 de la calle se veía a un muchacho de unos 15 años de edad trabajar arduamente mientras que dentro de la casa se veía a sus tíos muy cómodos con un ventilador y con una bebida bien fría en la mano, mientras disfrutaban de una película  
  
Se notaba que desde que había regresado de Hogwarts, sus tíos le trataban mejor pero no sabia si era por la amenaza de los aurores o porque se les estaba ablandando el corazón, no, voto por la primera opción a los dursley no se les ablandaría el corazón ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello  
  
Chico!!!- grito tío Vernon  
  
Si tío Vernon- respondió de mala manera  
  
Ve a la cocina y prepáranos la cena que ya me esta dando hambre- ordeno tío Vernon  
  
Si ahora voy- respondió- maldito cerdo debería ponerse a dieta no se como no le a dado un infarto de tanto colesterol que tiene acumulado  
  
Después de prepararle la cena a los dursley fue a su habitación para hacer sus deberes  
  
No sabia porque pero últimamente se estaba interesando mucho en pociones y había terminado los deberes en la primera noche y por muy extraño que parezca no le había costado nada de trabajo  
  
Así que siguió con herbologia y después con transformaciones, después de haber terminado se quedo dormido profundamente  
  
****************************************  
  
Se encontraba en un cementerio, por alguna razón ese lugar le sonaba  
  
Oh si ahora lo recordaba era el cementerio donde Voldemort lo había llevado en su cuarto año y donde... donde había muerto Cedric  
  
Pero que estaba haciendo ahí? Eso era lo mas extraño no parecía haber nadie en ese lugar, decidió que lo mejor seria ir a ver que mas había por los alrededores  
  
En cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso, una risa fría y perturbadora se escucho en el aire  
  
No podía ser el  
  
Pero claro que lo era reconocería esa risa en cualquier parte y de un momento a otro el ya estaba ahí frente a el  
  
Jajaja vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el traidor -dijo burlonamente  
  
Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es el estúpido con cara de serpiente- contesto una segunda voz detrás de Harry  
  
Kal que te han hecho? Te han puesto en mi contra todo por esa perra de Weas...  
  
Cállate- le corto el chico al que había llamado Kal  
  
Vaya que el amor nos vuelve estúpidos no crees?- bufo Voldemort  
  
Si lo se, y eso que tu no estas enamorado Tom- le respondió  
  
Por eso me caes bien Kal, por tus indirectas tan directas, vamos ven conmigo tenemos que hablar  
  
Claro pero hablar así como dos amigos que se conocen de toda la vida, cuando en realidad nos odiamos a muerte?- dijo el chico  
  
Ese odio se perdió el dia en que tu te uniste a mi y me pediste el poder- Dijo Voldemort  
  
Esta bien vamos- dijo el chico- a donde siempre?  
  
No hay mejor lugar-dijo de una forma jovial- espera escuchaste eso?  
  
¿un auror?- pregunto  
  
Es posible, no podemos arriesgarnos - dijo mientras buscaba atentamente por los alrededores  
  
Krystalius!!- se escucho que alguien ataco  
  
El chico se puso enfrente de Voldemort y con una mano desvió el hechizo  
  
Maldito Auror- dijo el chico con odio- veo que el viejo loco no pudo aguantar su curiosidad y a mandado a un espía bien este es el precio por hacerme gastar energía- dijo alzando su mano -Avada Kedavra un rayo de color verde salió disparado de su mano con dirección al auror y le dio de lleno en el pecho  
  
Bravo creo que ni yo lo pude haber hecho mejor- dijo Voldemort  
  
Veo que el hecho de que decidieras hacerte clon de el chico Malfoy te a funcionado- dijo Voldemort burlonamente  
  
Yo no soy clon de nadie, esto es una transformación, no un cambio para atraer chicas- dijo de manera indignada  
  
Y fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de el aspecto del aquel chico Tenia el cabello Rubio ojos azul-grisáceo y tenia un cierto aire despectivo, frío y arrogante  
  
Es pocas palabras parecía el gemelo de Draco Malfoy , bueno no tanto así porque el cabello de el era algo así como amarillo y se veía mas fuerte y debía admitir que era atractivo  
  
Iba vestido con una túnica negra de una tela muy fina  
  
Bien entonces Kal hablaremos otro dia ya que esto es riesgoso- y dicho esto desapareció sin dejar que el chico respondiera  
  
Esta bien Tom después hablaremos  
  
Ahora mi asunto es preguntar que demonios haces tu aquí?- pregunto mientras se giraba hacia donde estaba Harry  
  
Tu.. tu puedes verme?- dijo asustado  
  
Desde el momento en el que puse un pie aquí, tienes suerte de que Voldemort no te haya visto- dijo  
  
Y porque no dijiste nada?  
  
Porque creo que quería averiguarlo por mi mismo  
  
Bien soy Harry Potter y tu?  
  
Ha- Harry Po-Potter ?- pregunto poniendo una cara de sorpresa  
  
Si así es soy Harry Potter y tu quien eres?  
  
Yo este soy Kal, y este bien a lo que venia- dijo recuperando su postura- al parecer llegaste antes de lo previsto pero en fin yo quiero advertirte  
  
Advertirme de que?- dijo Harry  
  
De lo que va a pasar, se que no debo decir mucho porque esto rompería las reglas, bueno de hecho ya he roto unas 12 para poder contactarte pero a lo que iba. Dentro de un corto periodo de tiempo ocurrirá un suceso que ara que todo en tu cabeza se desequilibre y traerá como consecuencia la destrucción y pues como sabes eso no lo puedo permitir ya que ese error ya fue cometido una vez y lo que paso fue desastroso, Dumbledore, Hermione, ron, todos los weasley Remus y muchas otras personas mas en fin todos muertos y tu sin poder hacer nada es por eso que debo advertirte que cuando esa persona..-  
  
Tempesta!!!- alguien ataco  
  
No puede ser los aurores están llegando, Harry debes irte ya luego contactare contigo porfavor no hagas nada de lo que después te arrepientas, piensa bien en todo- y después hizo un extraño movimiento con las manos y................  
  
Espera Dudley con cuidado- escucho que gritaba su tío Vernon  
  
Significaba que había despertado-pensó de manera indignante ya que no pudo saber lo que aquel chico llamado Kal le tenia que decir  
  
Sin mas pensamientos se metió a bañar y mientras el agua caía por su cuerpo el sentía que también un vacío recorría su cuerpo era el lugar de Sirius, los weasley todo lo que llevaba de vacaciones le habían enviado cartas dándole ánimos y diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien pero que sabían ellos de cómo se sentía ellos no habían perdido a alguien que les importase mucho las ultimas cartas que le habían enviado ya ni siquiera se molesto en abrirlas pues de antemano sabia su contenido, la única persona que no le había mandado carta dándole ánimos fue la pequeña weasley: Ginny y la verdad lo agradecía bastante, era la única persona que aun le seguía cayendo bien, en fin había sido un estúpido y todo por su maldita curiosidad si no hubiera metido sus narices en el pensadero de Snape el no se habría dado cuenta y hubiera seguido con las lecciones de occlumency y no habría caído tan estúpidamente en la trampa de Voldemort y Sirius seguiría vivo, no pudo evitar que varias lagrimas recorrieran su rostro y se regaño a si mismo por haber tenido otra debilidad de esas ya que se había prometido no llorar otra vez por la muerte de Sirius después de todo , lo hecho, hecho esta y no se puede hacer nada. Y con estos pensamientos salió de la ducha y se vistió  
  
Hey oigan vengan por aquí!!!- escucho que Dudley gritaba  
  
Oh si ahora lo recordaba, de seguro el equipo del gimnasio había llegado  
  
Ya que mientras el estaba en Hogwarts los dursley habían agregado un cuarto mas a la casa y decidieron convertirlo en gimnasio así que las pesas y todo lo demás debía de haber llegado ya y los amigos de Dudley debían de estar ahí estrenando el equipo Y así bajo a desayunar  
  
Las ultimas 3 semanas habían sido agotadoras ya que había sido obligado a salir a correr con Dudley 10km por dia y hacer ejercicio en el gimnasio todo el dia y todos los días al principio había sido doloroso pero ahora ya se le hacia de lo mas fácil y estaba dando resultado ya que se le notaba que se le estaba marcando el abdomen su voz estaba cambiando y sentía un dolor agudo en los hombros y rodillas lo cual significaba que su cuerpo estaba cambiando  
  
Su cumpleaños había sido hacia ya tres días y había recibido cartas de Hermione. Hagrid Remus y los weasley y aunque aun le sorprendía también había recibido una felicitación de parte de Ginny  
  
Y su carta fue una simple felicitación como la de un amigo a otro amigo mientras que las de los demás decían palabras de animo y consuelo Por lo que fue la única que guardo mientras que las demás las tiro a la basura  
  
Todo parecía ir bien durante ese verano hasta una noche en la cual estaban en el gimnasio con los vecinos y de la varita de Harry comenzaron a salir chispas y los vecinos se impactaron y comenzaron a preguntar que había sido eso?, por suerte Harry se excuso diciendo que era una bengala que con el tallo de la ropa se había calentado y había prendido y ya cuando los vecinos se habían ido...  
  
QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MALDITO IMBECIL- exploto tío Vernon  
  
NO FUE MI CULPA SE PRENDIO SOLA- respondió  
  
AHORA TODOS LOS VECINO CREEN QUE SOMOS EXTRAÑOS-y tomo una silla de madera que estaba en la cocina y trashh quedo hecha trisas en la espalda de Harry  
  
ESTÚPIDO!!!!- grito Harry perdiendo el control- MALDITO MUGGLE HIJO DE PE- crash- tío Vernon le había aventado un plato que se había hecho añicos en su nuca  
  
TE HEMOS AGUANTADO DESDE QUE TUS ESTÚPIDOS Y ASQUEROSOS PADRES FUERON ASESINADOS Y YA NO TE AGUANTAMOS MAS Y PARA COLMO HAS EXPUESTO TU ANORMALIDAD ANTE TODOS LOS VECINOS Y DE SEGURO AHORA PIENSAN QUE SOMOS COMO TU!!!!  
  
Y QUE CREES? ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE ESTABAMOS EVITANDO DESDE QUE TU LLEGASTE A ESTA CASA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YA TE DIJE QUE NO FUE MI CULPA LA VARITA SE PRENDIO SOLA Y YO NO SE PORQUE Y CUIDADO CON VOLVER A MENCIONAR A MIS PADRES O TE IRA MUY MAL MALDITO MUGGLE DE MIERDA!!!- exploto Harry  
  
A MI NO ME LEVANTAS LA VOZ MALDITO CABRON!!! Y SABES QUE ? ADMIRO A ESE TIPO QUE ASESINO A TUS PADRES YA QUE LE HAN HECHO UN GRAN FAVOR AL MUNDO AL QUITAR A DOS ANORMALES COMO LO FUE EL ESTÚPIDO DE TU PADRE Y LA ZORRA DE TU MAD...- no pudo continuar su frase porque Harry se había abalanzado contra el y ahora lo golpeaba fuertemente, pero claro por la notoria diferencia de tamaños no fue mucho el daño  
  
En cambio Vernon lo tomo por la ropa y lo arrojo a la pared y después agarro un látigo que estaba colgado en la pared (un regalo de tía Marge para cuando Harry se portara mal tuvieran con que azotarlo) y comenzó a golpear a Harry en la espalda y en las piernas y fácil estuvo golpeándolo como 10 minutos hasta que Harry ya no pudo aguantar mas y soltó un grito de dolor que le puso los pelos de punta a tía petunia, pero a Dudley le había causado placer al igual que a tio Vernon , que en ves de escuchar un grito de dolor escucho como si le estuvieran echando porras para que continuara  
  
De una patada hizo que Harry se volteara y siguió con su masacre pero ahora en el pecho  
  
Fueron tantos los golpes que la camisa de Harry quedo destrozada  
  
Y después paro con la labor del látigo para después levantarlo por arriba de su cabeza y lanzarlo hacia la estufa que al recibir el impacto hizo que se moviera bruscamente y tirara lo que se estaba calentando en ella y eso fue una olla enorme de agua hirviendo la cual iba a caer en Harry pero este rápidamente quito la cabeza pero su demás parte del cuerpo no logro apartarse de el camino  
  
Harry no supo por cuanto tiempo mas siguió la tortura ya que después de unos minutos quedo inconsciente  
  
Abrió los ojos lentamente sentía que un ardor le recorría todo el cuerpo a cada respiro que daba, sintió que estaba sobre un liquido y al fijarse bien se dio cuenta de que era Sangre!!!!!! Le dolía su ojo y al verse en el espejo noto que su ojo estaba morado y no podía abrirlo parecía como si estuviera pegado  
  
Al levantarse cayo nuevamente al sentir un dolor agudo en las costillas y fue cuando recordó absolutamente todo lo de la noche anterior y supuso que de seguro sus costillas estarían rotas  
  
Malditos dursley por su culpa estaba así y decidió tomar medidas drásticas:  
  
Se iría de privet drive  
  
Subió lentamente las escaleras fácil tardo unos 15min. Porque a cada escalón que subía sentía que se iba a desmayar  
  
Al llegar a su habitación rápidamente metió todas sus cosas dejando afuera una capa negra que había recibido en su cumpleaños y su varita  
  
Al intentar bajar las escaleras el sonido de el reloj que anunciaba que ya eras las 3:00am lo hizo sobresaltarse lo cual ocasiono que resbalara y cayera por las escaleras seguido de si baúl que le dio de lleno en el pecho  
  
Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la casa se dio cuenta de que hedwig seria un estorbo para andar por ahí así que intento buscar una solución  
  
Si ya sabia que hacer se la enviaría a Hermione!! Ella la cuidaría así que saco de su baúl una pluma un trozo de pergamino y un tintero y comenzó a escribir al terminar la carta se dio cuenta de que había manchado el pergamino de sangre así que puso una ligera explicación para que Hermione no se preocupara  
  
Hedwig- la llamo Harry- llévale esta carta a Hermione y lleva también tu jaula, desde ahora te quedaras con ella, pero no te preocupes será solo por un tiempo ya que después regresaras conmigo de acuerdo?- dijo al ver que la lechuza se había alterado al escuchar eso  
  
Harry ató la carta y la jaula y abrió la puerta para que la lechuza saliera  
  
Observo como se alejaba y se puso su capa y corrió la capucha tapando su cara  
  
Y con mucho esfuerzo salió de el numero 4 de privet drive arrastrando el baúl  
  
*****************************************  
  
Esa noche no podía dormir tenia un mal presentimiento y no tenia idea de lo que se trataba pero se había despertado unas 3 veces esa noche  
  
Unos picotazos en su ventana la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos- Hedwig!!! - grito Hermione - que bueno que Harry se digna a enviarme una ca...- no pudo terminar su frase porque noto que hedwig tenia su jaula atada junto con la carta y la desato rápidamente  
  
Querida Hermione:  
  
Hola, como estas? Yo por aquí estoy sufriendo con los dursley , debo admitir que desde la amenaza de los aurores han mejorado su trato hacia mi, espero que tu te lo estés pasando mejor y quiero agradecerte por tus cartas, me han servido de mucho, pero también quiero pedirte un favor, quiero pedirte que porfavor aceptes a hedwig en tu casa ya que los dursley ya no la soportan y creo que en tu casa estará mejor y así podrá salir de vez en cuando por las noches y cuando yo te la pida me la regresas  
  
Bien espero que no te cause problemas el tener a mi lechuza ahí bien hasta luego- y debajo de esas letras había unas gotas de color rojo lo que le causo extrañeza  
  
Cuídate besos  
  
Harry  
  
PD. Disculpa por las gotas de salsa de tomate  
  
Ah jaja ese Harry comiendo en su habitación y por eso había manchado la carta- pero esperen hedwig también estaba manchada con esa sustancia y al inspeccionarla bien se dio cuenta de que era..... Sangre!!!!!!!!- oh dios mío que le han hecho a Harry ?  
  
Que tal si lo han maltratado, será mejor que envié una carta a Dumbledore  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Al salir se dio cuenta de que el auto de los dursley no estaba, de seguro se habían marchado después de haberlo golpeado- malditos cobardes- y así comenzó a caminar por la calle hasta llegar a un lugar seguro  
  
Fácil llevaría como3 horas caminando y debía apresurarse la luz del dia no debería de tardar en salir  
  
Apresuro el paso y cuando dio la vuelta en la calle Kauffman apenas dio un paso y sintió como una ráfaga de viento pasaba por su lado  
  
Al mirar bien se dio cuenta de que una familia estaba abordando el autobús noctámbulo así que se apresuro a caminar para así llegar a tiempo Y al momento de subir se dio cuenta de que todos lo miraban y rápidamente se apresuro a verificar si por casualidad no se le había caído la capucha, pero todo estaba bien así que imagino que debía ser porque las personas que se cubrían la cara ya no eran muy bien vistos  
  
Se sentó en uno de las primeras camas donde había un periódico muggle y lo comenzó a leer , y después de un rato lo dejo  
  
Pensó que si no quería que lo descubrieran debería de cambiar su nombre , ya que, por su voz no había problema porque había cambiado hace muy poco y nadie la reconocería, salvo sus tíos, claro pero dudaba que sus malditos tíos regresaran por ahí talvez se habían largado con la tía Marge  
  
Y dime como te llamas?- pregunto Stan  
  
Esteee soy...- rayos no había pensado en un nombre y volteo hacia donde estaba el periódico muggle y vio que decía "Clark Ruderski gana campeonato de ping pong..."- me llamo Clark  
  
Clark así simplemente?- pregunto nuevamente Stan  
  
No, soy Clark Redfield mucho gusto- dijo el primer apellido que se le vino a la mente y lo había sacado de uno de los videojuegos de Dudley  
  
Igualmente Clark, y dime porque llevas la capucha puesta?  
  
Mi cara no tiene buen aspecto- dijo nerviosamente  
  
Oh y que te paso?  
  
Me caí y ya no quiero hablar mas de eso así que si me disculpas voy a dormir - y se tumbo en la cama  
  
Al poco rato escucho como Stan gritaba que ya estaban en Londres  
  
Al bajar fijo la dirección hacia el caldero chorreante  
  
Cuando por fin llego el caldero estaba vacío salvo por Tom que limpiaba la barra  
  
Buenos días-dijo Harry  
  
Si buenos...- se quedo mirando desconfiado a aquel hombre que había llegado- ... buenos días en que puedo servirle?  
  
Quisiera una habitación porfavor- dijo  
  
Ah claro tenemos la numero 7 desocupada porfavor sígame- dijo aun un poco desconfiado  
  
Harry noto para su desgracia que la habitación daba de pleno al callejón Diagon y tenia un gran ventanal  
  
Tuvo suerte, es la ultima que nos queda- dijo Tom  
  
Si gracias muy amable- rayos ya que, de eso a nada, pues lógicamente eso  
  
Apenas se fue tom Harry se tumbo en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido  
  
A la mañana siguiente cuando despertó su cuerpo le ardía como el tripe de lo que antes  
  
Malditos dursley! En cuanto pueda me vengare por todo esto que me han hecho- decidió tomar una baño para ver si así el dolor disminuía un poco, pero al contrario de eso solo aumento  
  
Al menos ya estaba limpio cuando esas quemaduras sanaran le quedarían unas horribles cicatrices  
  
Ya se iré al callejón para comprar una poción que quite las cicatrices - se puso su capa y paso la capucha por su cabeza para así cubrirla casi totalmente  
  
Al bajar el comedor estaba atiborrado de magos que desayunaban tranquilamente y de pronto todos se quedaron mirando hacia donde el estaba y quedaron callados  
  
Como ya estaba acostumbrado a que eso ocurriese, no le dio mucha importancia y salió rumbo al callejón  
  
Buenos días me podría dar una poción quita-cicatrices porfavor?- pregunto amablemente  
  
Si claro, tome solo un trago y quedara listo- dijo dándole la poción  
  
Gracias cuanto es?  
  
Son 2 galeones-dijo amablemente  
  
Aquí tiene- le dio el dinero y salió rápidamente de aquella tienda y se dirigió de nuevo a su habitación y al pasar por el comedor de nuevo quedaron en silencio al verlo  
  
Se puso delante de el espejo del baño y le dio un pequeño trago a la botella e inmediatamente la cicatriz de el ojo se le borro como si no le hubiera pasado nada  
  
Quisiera que la otra también se borrara como si nada y me librara de esta maldición tan fácilmente- dijo triste mente  
  
Bien ahora como hacer para que la gene pase de mi sin saber que soy el gran Harry Potter y además de que los weasley y Dumbledore se enteren de que estoy aquí- fácil estuvo pensando en ello por una ora y media hasta que por fin supo lo que haria  
  
Así que se puso su capa y fue a cambiar dinero mágico por muggle y se dirigió hacia la ciudad para comprar lo necesario para su cambio de imagen  
  
Al llegar a un enorme centro comercial fue a comprar algo de ropa y demás accesorios  
  
Después de eso fue a una tienda donde vendían lentes  
  
Hola buenas tardes puedo ayudarlo?- pregunto una chica que de seguro trabajaba ahí  
  
Si este me preguntaba si tendrían de esos pupilentes de colores?- dijo Harry  
  
Claro pase por aquí, mire tenemos variedad de colores: rojo, verde, azul, negro, rojo, violeta, verde azulado, gris, gris azulado, amarillo, naranja, café  
  
Esteee me da los grises azulados- dijo Harry- que sean dos pares  
  
Claro, fue por ellos a la bodega y después se los entrego en una bolsita y mientras Harry buscaba el dinero ella le pregunto: disculpa podría hacerte una pegunta?  
  
Claro adelante?- dijo Harry amablemente  
  
Tu color de ojos es natural o son otros pupilentes?  
  
Es natural lo herede de mi madre- dijo  
  
Entonces porque quieres cambiarlos de color si son muy hermosos?-dijo sonrojándose un poco  
  
Digamos que me traen muy malos recuerdos, me siento orgulloso de tenerlos pero mi corazón no puede mas con este dolor- dijo entristeciéndose  
  
Que clase de malos recuerdos?-pregunto la chica- digo si se puede saber?  
  
La mitad del mundo lo sabe no creo que una persona mas afecte en algo-dijo- pues mis padres murieron asesinados cuando yo tenia un año y un amigo de mis padres me mando a vivir con la hermana de mi madre, los cuales me han tratado como si fuera lo mas bajo de este mundo y mi padrino, el mejor amigo de mis padres, murió el año pasado, también asesinado, y yo lo vi todo y no pude hacer nada para salvarlo- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos  
  
La chica al verlo llorar sintió lastima- yo disculpa no quise recordarte algo tan doloroso para ti no, no fue mi intención  
  
No te preocupes- dijo secándose las lagrimas-después de todo algún dia tendré que enfrentarlo así que si me disculpas me voy- y dicho esto dejo dinero sobre el mostrador y se fue de la tienda  
  
Cuando iba rumbo a la salida vio un tumulto de gente al lado de unas cuantas personas, parecía que estaban promocionando algo  
  
Sea lo que sea no me interesa- dijo y siguió con su camino hacia la salida, pero fue interrumpido por un brazo que lo jalo hacia el centro del tumulto  
  
Bien aquí tenemos un voluntario con problemas con su cabello- dijo una chica  
  
Y dime como te llamas?-pregunto otra de ellas  
  
Este soy Kal- dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente, no sabia de donde lo recordaba pero aun así le gusto el nombre  
  
Muy bien damas y caballeros les presento a Kal- grito emocionada- y dime tu cabello es fácil de peinar?  
  
De hecho es indomable- dijo  
  
Pues aquí tenemos la solución es el nuevo gel ( gel es algo así como la gomina) Punky junky (n/a: no me acuerdo si se escribe así) con su nueva formula que hace que tu cabello no se maltrate y con extra resistencia, te parece si lo probamos en tu cabello?- pregunto esta  
  
Si logran peinarme les comprare una caja- dijo sarcásticamente  
  
Trato hecho!!!- dijo aquella chica, se hecho un puño de gomina en la mano y comenzó su labor mientras revolvía el cabello de Harry  
  
Cuando termino Harry tenia un aspecto muy diferente, la chica le había hecho un "peinado" raro ya que le había puesto el cabello todo parado y el flequillo lo había hecho para adelante  
  
Listo quedaste muy guapo, aunque tu flequillo costo algo de trabajo, pero he cumplido el cometido y te he podido peinar- dijo pasándole un espejo para que viera como había quedado, y la chica tenia razón se le veía muy bien- y bien Kal, entonces compraras la caja con 20 botellas?  
  
Claro me la llevo- dijo Harry que aun no salía de su asombro  
  
Toma aquí tienes pero espera tienes una fea cicatriz en la frente ya se como hacer que no se vea, aquí tienes- y le puso una banda de color negro en la cabeza con una "K" , en letras blancas, marcada y le tapo la parte de la cicatriz (n/a: si saben cuales no? Son como Valerinas pero para hombres, mi novio las usa y se ve súper guapo jeje) y aplastando la paste del flequillo- genial así te ves mejor  
  
Gracias, aquí tienes- dijo dándole el dinero  
  
Pero claro, porque no había pensado en eso?- se dijo a si mismo- esa chica lo había salvado totalmente ,primero porque así ya no lo reconocerían por su cabello alborotado y segundo tampoco verían su cicatriz, así que rápidamente fue a otra tienda antes de que cerraran y compro varias de esas bandas de diferentes colores: compro otra negra, dos blancas una café con rayas negras otra azul, roja, verde, gris roja con rayas azules etc. (fácilmente compro unas 12 diferentes)  
  
Y así con las casi 30 bolsas que llevaba se fue directo al caldero chorreante y por el camino varias chicas se le quedaban mirando embobadas  
  
Y por primera vez la gente no se quedo callada al verlo entrar de hecho nadie le dio importancia  
  
Cuando llego a su habitación dejo caer todas las bolsas al piso y apenas las soltó un ardor en todo el cuerpo lo hizo caer al suelo  
  
Maldición ahora las quemaduras estaban haciendo de las suyas y lo malo es que con la poción no podía hacer nada porque aun no eran cicatrices , se relajo un poco y luego el ardor disminuyo y se pudo poner de pie  
  
Y comenzó a ver todas sus nuevas adquisiciones:  
  
10 camisetas 10 boxers (de esos pegaditos) 15 pares de calcetines 15 playeras de esa que también son pegaditas 5 playeras (algo aguadas) 15 camisas de variados colores 5 pantalones (aguados ) 10 jeans (pegaditos de color azul) 5 jeans(también pegaditos pero negros) 7 jeans mas de esos deslavados 5 pantalones cortos de "SQUALO" 1 gabardina de color negro 1 chamarra de cuero con forro de lana (por dentro) 4 chamarras mas de color rojo, azul, verde y café 1 nuevo pijama 2 pares de zapatos ( unos negros y otros beige) 1 par de botas negras 3 pares de tenis 5 cinturones 2 pares de pupilentes color gris-azulado, con aumento necesario para que no tuviera que llevar gafas 1 caja con 20 botellas de gomina 5 desodorantes en aerosol de la marca AXE ( me encanta como huelen esos) 1 perfume 1 espuma apara afeitar( ya que le comenzó a salir la barba) 1 reloj nuevo 1 lentes oscuros y las 12 bandas para la cabeza  
  
Listo! Ahora si que no lo reconocerían- decidió bajar a cenar ya que moría de hambre, así que se puso los pupilentes ,su capa y se paso la capucha por la cabeza  
  
Al bajar de nuevo el silencio, pero no le importo y se fue a sentar a la barra  
  
Si señor dígame que le sirvo?- pregunto tom un poco nervioso  
  
Dame el especial-dijo sin mas  
  
Claro- y en unos segundos Harry ya tenia su cena en el plato  
  
Vaya que es rápido- dijo Harry  
  
Claro tenemos el mejor servicio-dijo tom- y dígame señor cual es su nombre?- pregunto mirándolo fijamente  
  
Soy Kal , Kal Redfield- dijo  
  
Mucho gusto soy tom - dijo este un poco mas confiado- y porque siempre lleva la capucha?  
  
Me creería si le digo que no lo se?- dijo este- pero si le molesta que la traiga me la puedo quitar- y se quito la capucha  
  
El tabernero dio un sonoro suspiro de alivio- señor me ha dado un susto de muerte  
  
Que acaso tan feo estoy?-dijo divertidamente- y dígame Kal, señor me hace sentir viejo  
  
Jeje claro Kal, pues veras me diste un gran susto porque no es muy común que hoy en dia las personas estén con el rostro cubierto ya que inmediatamente te catalogan como mortifago- dijo este confidencialmente  
  
Vaya entonces ya no la usare mas o me enviaran directo a Azkaban en cuanto un auror me vea jeje- dijo alegremente  
  
Jaja claro y dígame cuanto tiempo se quedara aquí?  
  
Yo creo que hasta el primero de septiembre ya que tengo que ir a la escuela- dijo  
  
Oh aun va a la escuela? Creí que ya había terminado, fácil podría usted confundirse con un adulto, que edad tiene?- pregunto tom de manera curiosa  
  
Tengo 16- contesto Harry  
  
16!!!? Pero si aun es muy joven y yo que creí que ya estaría rozando los 18 o 19- dijo incrédulo  
  
Que paso tom ya tan rápido y me esta poniendo años de mas? No se porque todos quieren que me haga viejo- dijo Harry en forma de broma  
  
Jeje discúlpeme pero de verdad no aparenta esa edad- dijo tom apenado  
  
No hay problema tom , esto estuvo delicioso y dime cuanto es?- dijo Harry levantándose de su lugar  
  
Va por cuanta de la casa- dijo tom  
  
Caray pues gracias- y ya luego se fue a dormir y al llegar a su habitación encontró a una lechuza con una carta de Hogwarts- vaya la lista de útiles por fin llego- y fue a abrir la carta pero no era la lista de útiles si no otra diferente  
  
Estimado señor Potter:  
  
Primero que nada le mandamos saludos y esperamos que este pasando bien sus vacaciones. Dados los acontecimientos sucedidos hace unos cuantos meses le informamos que para que pueda tener una mejor seguridad por si alguna emergencia llega a pasar, tiene permitido hacer magia fuera de la escuela hasta que nuevamente regrese a cursar el nuevo año que dará inicio el 1 de septiembre, el tren saldrá de la estación de King`s Cross , anden 9 ¾ , a las 11 en punto, y le rogamos que llegue puntualmente  
  
Por su atención muchas gracias Y siga disfrutando de sus vacaciones Atentamente ,  
  
Profesora M. McGonagall  
  
Subdirectora  
  
Vaya, vaya así que su podría usar magia eh? Además no había ningún otro mensaje eso quería decir que aun no habían notado su ausencia, jaja que clase de protección tendría entonces? Pero ahora tenia una ventaja ya podía usar magia, eso era perfecto así podría practicar, pero eso seria mañana ya que ahora tenia mucho sueño así que se tumbo en la cama y quedo profundamente dormido  
  
**************************************************  
  
Mientras tanto en el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.....  
  
Atención tenemos una emergencia y todos tenemos que poner de nuestra parte - dijo Dumbledore - Harry a desaparecido y nadie sabe nada de el, nadie lo vio salir de su casa, nadie sabe nada!  
  
Solo tenemos la pista que Hermione nos dio- dijo el Sr. Weasley - la carta de Harry Además sabemos que Harry esta herido  
  
Y sus tíos?-pregunto Remus Lupin- ellos no lo saben?  
  
Salieron de la ciudad y no creo que hayan llevado a Harry con ellos- opino Mundungus  
  
Harry escapo de casa es lo mas seguro y como no podía llevar a hedwig porque de seguro seria un estorbo , se la encargo a Hermione y ahora Harry podría estar en quien sabe donde, sin comida y solo , que tal si esta en peligro?- replico Molly Weasley  
  
Es por eso que debemos buscarlo inmediatamente, mañana a primera hora todos nos iremos al callejón Diagon , y comenzaremos por ahí y luego Londres- dijo Dumbledore  
  
No hay nadie que nos pueda brindar información o alguien sospechoso?- dijo Tonks  
  
Hey que tal el mortifago espía?- dijo Bill  
  
Mortifago espía? Pregunto Remus  
  
Si, veras es que hace dos días llego al caldero chorreante un tipo muy extraño a pedir una habitación y que tom cuando le mostró la habitación vio que el hombre estaba sangrando solo vio una parte de su cara pero de la nariz para arriba no vio nada, y varios han visto que tiene una extraña actitud y que nunca se quita la capucha, todos dicen que es un mortifago y esta ahí espiando y no actúa porque espera las ordenes de u señor- dijo Charlie  
  
Pues entonces mañana mismo iremos a interrogar a ese extraño tipo- dijo El Sr. Weasley- Molly querida ve a la habitación de los chicos y diles que empaquen todas sus cosas , mañana mismo partiremos hacia el callejón Diagon  
  
Claro- dijo esta y salió de la cocina  
  
Solo espero que le podamos sacar respuestas a ese tipo- dijo Lupin  
  
Yo también Remus, yo también- dijo Albus Bien y hasta aquí mi primer capitulo!!!!!!!!!! Porfavor dejadme reviews y díganme que opinan les gusta? Esta horrible? No tiene futuro? Lo continuo? No lo se!!!! Espero que les haya gustado y además le dedico este capitulo a Val y a Christopher J. Porque ellos me inspiraron a hacer este fic  
  
Gracias por leer este capitulo 


	2. encuentros

Jeje aki estoy de nuevo y esta es la contestación a los reviews  
  
Ad89: pues gracias por dejarme review que bueno que te gusto y aquí esta ya la continuación jeje espero que me sigas mandando reviews espero ke no te aburra ya que no se si me ha quedado bien  
  
Joyce Granger: yupii ^.^ ke bueno ke te gusta! Y pues si la verdad el fic de Christopher Jacques si fue una gran inspiración para mi en el primer capitulo y talvez en otro que venga ya que me encanta como escribe, de hecho ya tengo el fic casi terminado el único problema era que no sabia como hacer para que Harry se fuera de casa y pues Christopher me dio la solución, ya veras que mi historia le da un giro muyyyyyyy diferente a la de el solo en uno que otro detalle son parecidas. y respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste pues es algo que no puedo contestar ya que casi es un punto importante , quien sabe talvez puede ser el mismo o quizá un hermano, su padre, puede llegar a ser su hijo o un simple conocido hasta el mismo Voldemort, talvez fue otro sueño para confundirlo, no se, lo dejare a tu imaginación, y bien ke bueno ke te gusta así que ahí te mando ste cap para ver ke opinas vale?  
  
Bye  
  
Ginny-Potter-irene1: ke ondas!!! Ke bueno ke te ha gustado. Y tienes razón hace falta el h/g, pero como puedes comprender Harry no puede kerer a Ginny de la noche a la mañana verdad? Así ke todo va a ir a su tiempo, en este cap va a haber un acercamiento. Sigue mandando reviews  
  
Bunny1986:ke bueno ke te gusta y no te preocupes ten por seguro deque todos se van a enterar de lo sucedido, yo también he pensado que seria divertido vera Molly y a Remus dándole una buena lección a los dursley pero no encuentro la inspiración para el regaño, si tu kieres podrías ayudarme claro , y pues bien aki te va el cap 2 disfrutalo!!  
  
Luadica: jeje verdad ke si pues como ya dije anterior mente , fue una inspiracion para este capitulo y quiza para otros que siguen, pero no creas que va a ser idéntico ya que esta historia se va por otro rumbo espero que me sigas mandando reviews  
  
Y por ultimo quiero dar un mensaje a los lectores:  
  
Se que ya varias personas han notado que este fic es un poco similar al de Christopher Jacques, "la antorcha de la llama verde versión ilegal", y así es ya que he tomado como inspiración unos capitulos , pero para que los lectores no piensen que ha sido plagio, yo le he pedido permiso a Christopher para tomar algunas de sus ideas y posupuesto el ha accedido encantado espero que "esas" personas que han mandado correos a mi e-mail y me han agregado al messenger para decírmelo, ya me dejen en paz y si siguen sin convencerse pueden preguntarle a el personalmente y lo digo personalmente por KAREN, LUCERO, ANDREA Y NATASHA . jeje y pues después de este comentario ya los dejo con el fic  
  
Disfrútenlo......... espero ke no se aburran porke la neta no se si esta bien  
  
Cáp.2 Encuentros  
  
Al abrir los ojos se dio cuneta de que nuevamente todo era real y que no había sido un sueño  
  
Al intentar levantarse cayo nuevamente al sentir nuevamente aquel ardor que le provocaban las quemaduras y aparte el dolor de la costilla rota- tengo que resistir, no se como sigo vivo- se decía Harry  
  
Se levanto, se metió a bañar y salió se puso unos pantalones cortos y una playera que tenia dibujado un chico que al parecer se llamaba Kenny, se puso la chamarra roja, la banda en la cabeza y salió a correr  
  
Corrió fácil unos 20km y luego decidió regresar y cuando iba de regreso vio que cerca del caldero había un gimnasio y dijo: porque no?, algo de ejercicio extra no me hará daño y se metió al gimnasio  
  
Y si pensaba que no le haría daño, pues vaya que estaba equivocado, todo iba bien pero cuando comenzó a trabajar mas intensamente el abdomen, todo al principio pero después de unos 20min. Todo se complico y ya no pudo seguir mas, decidió irse pero el dolor agudo en las costillas no le permitía mantenerse de pie, ya después de un rato pudo levantarse y se fue al caldero chorreante  
  
Al llegar saludo a tom amablemente y subió a su habitación, se metió a dar un baño y al salir se puso sus boxers, unos jeans azules, se roseo el desodorante después la camiseta y luego una playera pegadita color blanco, sus tenis rojos, después se puso los pupilentes y para terminar, se peino como la chica del dia anterior lo había hecho y se puso la banda negra, con la "K" marcada, en el frente, cubriendo su cicatriz y aplastando su flequillo, y así bien vestido bajo a desayunar, no sin antes ponerse su chamarra roja  
  
*************************************************  
  
Bien chicos todos preparen sus cosas, tu también Hermione, que mañana partimos a primera hora- dijo Molly weasley  
  
Pero a donde vamos mama- pregunto ron  
  
Pues a donde mas? a buscar a Harry, mañana llegaremos al caldero chorreante y alquilaremos unas cuantas habitaciones para quedarnos ahí- dijo Molly como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo  
  
Crees que lo encontremos mama?- pregunto Fred  
  
Claro que lo encontraremos- dijo Molly indignada- y no piensen negativamente que nos van a echar la sal  
  
No saben si esta muy herido?- pregunto Ginny que había estado pensativa durante ese tiempo  
  
Pues no cariño la verdad esperamos que no se encuentre muy herido- dijo tristemente  
  
Y que hay de sus horribles tíos? ellos no nos pueden dar información?- pregunto George  
  
Lamentablemente no hijo porque ellos salieron de la ciudad, y lo que tenemos como pista es que talvez ellos le hicieron algo a Harry y por eso escaparon- dijo repentinamente el señor weasley que había aparecido en la habitación  
  
Malditos dursley pero ya verán cuando los encontremos, se la van a cargar horriblemente- dijo Lupin apareciendo detrás de Arthur  
  
Si no fuera por Hermione ahora todo estaríamos un poco mas tranquilos , solo preocupándonos por lo que planea hacer ya-saben-quien- dijo ron  
  
Eso es lo que todos quisiéramos, solo esperemos que Voldemort no se haya dado cuenta de que Harry desapareció ya que el tiene mejores métodos para encontrarlo y entonces si estaríamos en un lío- dijo Remus  
  
Pero bien chicos apresúrense si es que quieren terminar esta noche de empacar sus cosas- dijo la señora weasley- mañana partiremos a las 8am  
  
De acuerdo!!!!- contestaron todos  
  
**************************************  
  
Buenos días Tom - dijo Harry amablemente  
  
Oh buenos días Kal, y dime a donde fuiste tan temprano?  
  
Pues fui a hacer un poco de ejercicio- dijo Harry  
  
Oh que bien y dime que te sirvo- pregunto  
  
Pues me das unos huevos fritos porfavor y un jugo de naranja- dijo frotándose la panza  
  
Jaja pues como veo que mueres de hambre no te haré esperar , aquí tienes- dijo pasando le un plato con su desayuno  
  
He visto esto ya varias veces y nunca deja de sorprenderme- dijo Harry divertidamente  
  
La magia nuca dejara de sorprenderte Kal- dijo tom alegremente  
  
Bien esto estuvo delicioso, dime cuanto es?- dijo Harry  
  
Por ahora nada, ya lo pagaras cuando te vayas- dijo tom  
  
Caray pues gracias- dijo Harry, se levanto de su asiento y subió nuevamente a su habitación al momento en que una familia de pelirrojos entraba al lugar  
  
Arthur!!!!- dijo tom alegremente- es bueno verte por aquí de ves en cuando  
  
Yo también me alegro de verte tom- dijo este  
  
En que puedo servirte?- pregunto tom  
  
Pues nos preguntábamos si no tendrá 6 habitaciones disponibles- dijo este esperando ansiosamente  
  
Pues si precisamente hoy se acaba de ir una familia grande y las habitaciones disponibles son la 5,6,8,9,10 y 11- dijo tom- tengan aquí tienen las llaves  
  
Gracias tom y dime podrías decirme en que habitación esta el mortifago espía- le pregunto Remus confidencialmente  
  
Ah pues si el esta precisamente en la habitación numero 7- contesto  
  
Que!!!- exclamaron todos los adultos  
  
Estamos a total disposición del mortifago- dijo Bill  
  
De que hablan?- pregunto Mundungus  
  
Las habitaciones están alrededor de la habitación donde esta en mortifago- dijo Charlie  
  
Pues esperemos que su señor no le de ordenes de que ataque en estos días- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
Bien ahora a sus habitaciones chicos- dijo Molly  
  
Pero mama quien dormirá con quien?- pregunto Ginny  
  
Cierto madre- le dijo George  
  
Oh bien pues Bill dormirá con Charlie en la habitación 5- y les dio la llave- Fred y George en la habitación 6, Hermione, Ginny , Nymphadora en la 8 - oye!! Soy Tonks- le replico- esta bien - dijo Molly- ron y Remus en la 9, Mundungus en la 10 y su padre y yo en la 11, así que movilícense y vayan a guardar sus cosas  
  
Había una vez un barco chiquito- cantaba Harry mientras subía hacia su habitación y cuando iba a abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que había dejado su llave adentro o en la barra desayunadora- demonios, bueno tendré que bajar por la maldita llave  
  
Cuando iba bajando algo llamo su atención , y al voltear se dio cuenta de que eran un mar de cabelleras roja, eso quería decir que los weasley estaban ahí  
  
Y así era vio a ron a Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie , toda la familia estaba ahí !!! Menos Percy y también estaba Hermione, Mundungus, Tonks y Remus - seguramente ya me están buscando- y subió rápidamente  
  
Abrió la puerta con la varita y entro rápidamente- no puede ser, como me encontraron tan rápido?? - se dijo nerviosamente- talvez después de todo si me estaban vigilando- dijo con tono decepcionado- pero a lo mejor están aquí porque apenas me buscaran por aquí, si eso es, tengo que esconder todo esto. Con un hechizo, hizo que su baúl se hiciera del tamaño de una canica y se lo metió en el bolsillo  
  
Listo ahora solo tengo que quedarme aquí y relajarme, no sea que alguno de ellos intente leerme la mente- dijo cerrando los ojos- Listo!!- dijo después de un rato y tomo su libro de " Quidditch a través de los tiempos "- por algo presentía que pronto su tranquilidad iba a ser interrumpida- Crash!!!!- y no se equivoco- pensó  
  
Ahhhhhhh!!!!!- grito fingiendo estar sorprendido  
  
Arrodíllate y arroja tu varita ahora!!!!- grito Mundungus  
  
Harry hizo lo que le pidieron  
  
Ahora confiesa!!!!- grito el Sr. Weasley  
  
Esta bien, esta bien, fui yo!!!!!- dijo Harry rogando para que su plan funcionara  
  
Lo sabia, iras directo a Azkaban- Dijo Remus Lupin  
  
Porfavor no!!! Yo no quería lo juro!!-  
  
Pero vaya que no te costo mucho trabajo- dijo Charlie  
  
Yo pensaba pagarlo pero ese helado se veía delicioso y yo no tenia dinero y pues se me hizo fácil, pero porfavor no me envíen a Azkaban , le prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer - dijo, fingiendo desesperación  
  
Helado? De que estas hablando?- dijo Bill confundido  
  
Que acaso no están aquí por el helado que me robe hace dos días?- dijo el  
  
No , nosotros buscamos a Harry Potter y como tu eres mortifago queremos que nos digas donde lo esconden-dijo Arthur  
  
Yo, un mortifago? Caray me habían dicho de todo pero, mortifago nunca entro en el vocabulario  
  
Tienes alguna prueba de que no eres mortifago?-dijo Tonks  
  
Pues si creo que la mas importante- dijo quitándose la chamarra- yo no tengo la marca tenebrosa- le mostró su brazo a los aurores  
  
(después de un largo rato de preguntas)  
  
Entonces porque llegaste con la capucha y además tom dijo que estabas sangrando- dijo Molly  
  
Pues estaba sangrando porque unos rufianes me agarraron desprevenido y me atacaron y como quede un poco grave pues traía la capucha puesta, ya que supuse que con mi aspecto asustaría a la gente pero veo que fue exactamente lo que paso - dijo Harry poniendo una cara de inocencia  
  
Vaya creo que hemos cometido un error- dijo Remus  
  
No se preocupen, pero porfavor no me vuelvan a hacer eso, me dieron un susto de muerte- dijo Harry  
  
Bien discúlpenos señor...- quedo callado- dígame cual es su nombre?  
  
Oh si! Yo me llamo Kal Redfield-dijo  
  
Oh si entonces disculpe las molestias señor Redfield y aquí tiene su varita- dijo Arthur  
  
Oh que bien gracias- dijo este mostrando una sonrisa  
  
Vaya mire que hora es!-dijo Mundungus- hemos estado aquí por unas 5 horas, y como que ya hace hambre  
  
Lamentamos haberle quitado su tiempo señor Redfield- dijo la señora weasley  
  
No hay problema al fin y al cabo no tengo nada que hacer durante todas las vacaciones y algo de esto me estaba faltando- dijo Harry  
  
Que le parece si nos acompaña a comer señor Redfield?- propuso el señor weasley  
  
Este... pues vera yo no quiero causar problemas- tenia que safarse de esa ya que si seguía así después lo invitarían a ayudarlos a buscar a Harry y eso seria irónico  
  
No es ningún problema, vamos porfavor insisto- volvió a decir Arthur  
  
Conocía a los weasley y nunca aceptan un No por respuesta- pues esta bien, los alcanzare en 5min.  
  
De acuerdo te esperamos- y salieron todos de la habitación  
  
Genial ahora tengo que cuidar que es lo que digo si es que no quiero que me descubran- dijo Harry recostándose en la cama- como me metí en este lío , no espera yo no me metí, los dursley me empujaron a golpes, malditos cabrones, bien será mejor que baje, se me hace tarde- y salió apresuradamente de la habitación  
  
Casi al llegar a las escaleras diviso a todos hijos weasley y a Hermione en el corredor e intento detenerse pero como llevaba impulso le fue imposible haciéndolo tropezar con algún weasley  
  
Ah!!!!!-grito la pequeña Ginny weasley al sentir que alguien chocaba contra ella y haciendo la caer escaleras abajo  
  
Oh no genial Potter ahora que, piensa- se decía Harry- ya se- con sus rápidos reflejos tomo a la chica por la cintura y la abrazo mas a el para evitar que sufriera daño alguno  
  
Cuando llegaron a la planta baja Harry quedo de espaldas al suelo con Ginny entre sus brazos encima de el  
  
Agh!!!!!!-Harry quería gritar con todas sus fuerzas pero no podría porque corría el riesgo de que lo descubrieran, era un riesgo muy pequeño ,pero aun así no podía correrlo- para porfavor para- decía con ahínco y como si hubiera escuchado, el dolor paro de repente y pudo levantarse  
  
Yo lo siento-decía Ginny muy sonrojada, al momento en el que los demás llegaban y se sonrojó aun mas al notar que el chico la veía con insistencia  
  
Porfavor que alguien llame al cielo, alerten a Dios y díganle que un hermoso ángel pelirrojo se les ha escapado- dijo Harry tomando la mano de ella y mirándola fijamente - soy Kal, Kal Redfield a tu servicio lindo ángel pelirrojo- y le dio un leve beso en la mano  
  
Si antes Ginny estaba muy sonrojada, ahora parecía una bombilla roja que alertaba que alguna caldera iba a explotar- yo... este.....- Ginny estaba sin habla  
  
Que demonios acabas de decir Potter- se decía así mismo-de donde a salido eso, vaya que serás idiota  
  
Si bien, como sea- dijo ron pasando por en medio de ellos para separarles las manos- Ginny estas bien? No te paso algo grave?  
  
No ron estoy bien- dijo Ginny aun mirando fijamente a ese joven que tenían por delante- gracias a el no me hice daño- dijo apuntando hacia Kal  
  
Era lo menos que podía hacer, ya que fui yo quien ocasiono tu caída, lindo ángel- que demonios dices, Harry ese o eres tu! Ya párala!!!- pero entonces se dio cuenta de algo- Ginny? Había llamado a esa chica Ginny? eso no podía ser, Ginny era diferente y...- pero claro idiota le dijo una segunda voz, Ginny no seiba a quedar así para siempre verdad?  
  
Bueno disculpen las molestias así que con permiso- y se dio una vuelta rápida hacia atrás pero desgraciadamente no se fijo quien estaba atrás de el y tropezó con otra chica haciéndola caer de espaldas pero nuevamente fue mas rápido que la tomo por la cintura y evito que cayera  
  
Vaya, vaya parece que hoy estoy de suerte mientras que dios la esta pasando mal, porque ya veo que se le ha escapado otro ángel, pero esta vez castaño- dijo mientras quitaba un mechón rebelde de la cara de Hermione, a la vez que esta se sonrojaba igual que Ginny , al sentir que el chico igualmente besaba su mano  
  
Desgraciadamente esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso de ron- que avanzo rápidamente hacia Hermione y el chico- bueno ya!, acaso no tienes nada que hacer ?- pregunto casi gritando  
  
Si de hecho si tengo algo que hacer- dijo este mirando desafiante a ron- Harry que te pasa?! Se dijo así mismo ya cálmate hombre!- y ustedes no tienen algo que hacer también?- les pregunto  
  
Si, vamos a comer- dijo Ginny  
  
Exacto así que si nos disculpas- dijo Fred- con tu permiso- completo George  
  
Adelante señoritas- les dijo a Ginny y Hermione, al mismo tiempo que se hacia a un lado para dejarles paso  
  
Ya cuando todos pasaron el se fue tras ellos  
  
Oh chicos que bueno que ya están aquí, porque tardaron tanto?- les dijo el señor weasley  
  
Tuvimos unos problemas con un tipo cuando bajábamos las escaleras- dijo Fred  
  
Oh y esta todo bien?- pregunto Molly  
  
Si mama no te preocupes- le dijo George  
  
Oye papa para quien es la silla vacía?- pregunto ron  
  
Oh es para un chico que acabamos de conocer y lo invitamos a comer porque esta solo aquí!- contesto alegremente  
  
Un chico? O sea que debe ser joven, no?- pregunto ron  
  
Oh si! Tiene 16 años, es guapo, amable, caballeroso, y muy dulce, seria muy buen partido para alguna de ustedes dos chicas- les dijo la señora weasley a Ginny y Hermione  
  
Porfavor!!!- contestaron estas con cara desaprobatoria  
  
Miren ahí viene- anuncio Bill  
  
No me jod..- dijo ron, que fue interrumpido por Charlie  
  
Hola Kal que bueno que llegaste- dijo Charlie  
  
Si disculpen el retraso  
  
Si díganme que les sirvo- pregunto tom - hola Kal  
  
Hola tom- pues yo quiero el especial  
  
Igual yo- dijo Ginny  
  
Pues yo creo que pediré lo mismo- dijo Hermione  
  
Y así todos fueron pidiendo y ya después de un rato todos habían terminado s comida  
  
Ah estuvo delicioso, no te pareció Kal?- pregunto Remus  
  
La mejor comida que he probado- contesto  
  
Después de n rato se formaron grupos de platica  
  
Entonces yo creo que se deberían juntar el caramelo longuilinguo y el de color para así obtener una lengua larga y de colores- les decía Kal a los gemelos  
  
Es una idea grandiosa Kal!!!- le dijo Fred  
  
Nos has salvado- opino George  
  
Si, vamos ahora bésenlo- dijo ron en un susurro  
  
Kal ya se había ganado a todos solo faltaba ron pero a el lo quería ver sufrir. No sabia porque pero ron ya no le agradaba mucho, sentía algo de desprecio por el, aunque una parte de el le decía que no debía dudar de su amistad otra parte le decía que ron debía ser tratado de la peor manera, y por desgracia la segunda parte iba ganando  
  
Rayos este mechón de cabello nunca se estará en paz o que?- le decía Hermione a Ginny mientras observaba como luchaba contra el rizo rebelde  
  
Yo tengo un buen producto para el cabello que es muy bueno para cabellos rebeldes, si quieres te puedo dar un poco- le dijo  
  
Enserio Kal?-pregunto Hermione- te lo agradecería mucho  
  
Pues bien lo tengo en mi habitación, porque no vamos?- les propuso  
  
Claro, porque no- dijo Ginny  
  
Pues bien, que esperamos? Vamos- dijo Harry a la ves que se levantaban  
  
Ron al ver a los tres levantarse rápido los siguió- a donde van?  
  
Vamos a la habitación de Kal, le va a dar algo a Hermione  
  
Así es quieres venir Jon?- le pregunto  
  
Soy RON!- exclamo furioso  
  
Como sea!- comento de una manera indiferente- vienes o no?  
  
Si ya voy- y los siguió por las escaleras  
  
Al llegar a la habitación- los invito a pasar y cero la puerta- bien esperen voy por el  
  
Por que cosa?- le pregunto ron a Hermione  
  
Por un producto para el cabello- le contesto- lo que pasa es que el mío esta un poco impasible  
  
Bien ya estoy aquí, bien Hermione acércate un poco- dijo mientras se untaba en las manos la crema  
  
Claro- dijo esta y se acerco  
  
Bien- dijo Harry mientras jugueteaba con el cabello de Hermione y le daba forma. Al cabo de unos minutos terminó  
  
Listo quedaste hermosa- le dijo a Hermione, mientras ron soltaba un bufido  
  
************************  
  
Bien!!!! Hasta aquí el segundo Cáp.  
  
Que les ha parecido?  
  
Esta bien? Esta mal?  
  
Ya no lo continuo?  
  
No se!!!!!!!  
  
Ustedes díganme que opinan dejando me un review solo tienen que presionar esa botoncito de abajo donde dice "Go" y luego poner un comentario 


	3. Ron Weasley ¿amigo?

Holaaaaa que tal? Pues ya regrese con el tercer capitulo de mi fic, y pues no se si les vaya a gustar ya que estaba un tanto alterada al escribirlo y agradezco a todas los reviews que me han dejado y créanme que todos esos mensajes son un gran apoyo para mi ya que me motivan a seguir escribiendo y pues bien aquí esta la contestación a los reviews que me llegaron:  
  
Sisma-Anon: hola!!1 wow estoy feliz!!!! Ke bueno ke te ha gustado, y tienes razón se notan mis toquecillos especiales de xica, mi amiga e dijo lo mismo pero eske no me he podido resistir jejeje Gracias por leer mi fic y pues aki te va el Cáp. 3 para ke lo chekes y haber si te gusta  
  
Joyce Granger: Ke bueno ke te ha gustado hasta ahora, y pues si quieres saber porke Harry esta tan pesado kon ron pues en este Cáp. Lo vas a averiguar, ya se ke es su mejor amigo pero sus presentimientos nunca fallan , ya ke leas te va a enterar porke. En verdad se te hizo gracioso eso de ser tan caballero? Jajaja pues ya ke es su lado interior que esta saliendo y respecto al favor ke me pediste, pues ya lo cumplí ,creerás ke no me había dado cuenta de eso? Pero ya la kosa esta solucionada, en fin ya te dejo kon el capitulo haber si te gusta  
  
Hiroshi Enishi Valentine: orales ke bueno ke te gusta, jejeje enserio kres ke kedo dmnt? pues bueno Jajaja aki tienes la continuación de el fic y descuida, ke no pienso dejar este fic ahora ke veo ke les gusta  
  
LORD BLACK: ke bien ke te guste pues bien ya no te hago esperar mas y aki te traigo ya la continuación, ya luego me dices si te gusta  
  
Snivelly: hola no sabes kuanto me alegro de ke te guste, la verdad yo también odio a los dursley (kien no?) a mi también me encantan ese tipo de fics donde acaban muertos o torturados, y pues a verdad no planeo ponerle una bomba a los dursley tengo un mejor castigo para ellos buajajajaja( risa maligna) Bueno, besos a ti también y aki sta la continuación  
  
Ginny Potter W: Hola!!! Que bien que te gusta, estoy tan feliz de recibir reviews y si pensaste que las sensaciones de Harry hacia ron son buenas pues es simplemente lo que yo sentí una vez hace un tiempo..... pero para que recordar malos ratos cuando estoy tan feliz porque a varias personas les ha gustado mi fic, nunca pensé que les llegaría a gustar. Y yo también me reí mientras escribía la parte de el interrogatorio y cuando se encuentra con Ginny y con Herms ypues no te hago esperar mas ya que aquí te traigo ya la continuación  
  
Besos, bye  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Cáp. 3 Ron Weasley ¿amigo?  
  
Ah por cierto les quiero dar un pequeño aviso:  
  
ya pueden dejar review anónimo, disculpen que no los haya aceptado desde el principio pero cuando me suscribí, pase por alto el detalle de los reviews y por eso no me había dado cuenta así que les pido una disculpa ahora si ya podrán dejar su mensaje sin tener que signearse ya que la verdad es una lata  
  
Y ahora si ya los dejo con el fic:  
  
Y dime Jon, tienes novia?-pregunto Kal  
  
Soy Ron!!!!!!!!!! - dijo exaltado- R-O-N, Ron!!! Capici?  
  
De acuerdo RON discúlpame, la verdad es que a veces me pongo algo grosero con algunas personas, pero no lo tomes como algo personal, de acuerdo?- dijo tendiéndole una mano [coño Potter que se supone que haces? El no merece tu amistad el es inferior a ti, el no es digno de tocarte siquiera] {no lo escuches Harry, ron es tu amigo , siempre lo ha sido y de seguro esta preocupado por ti, es por eso que esta aquí}  
  
De acuerdo- dijo ron aceptando la mano de Kal , pero aun con desconfianza  
  
Y dime Kal de donde vienes?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Esteee... yo vengo de todas partes- respondió  
  
No puedes venir de todas partes- dijo ron  
  
Lo que quiero decir es que no tengo un lugar especifico, ya que desde pequeño siempre he viajado de un lado a otro y no vivo mas de dos meses en un solo sitio, de hecho acabo de llegar de Italia- dijo Kal  
  
Vaya debe ser interesante viajar a muchos lugares- dijo ron  
  
Pues al principio es divertido, pero el no estar en un lugar especifico hace que te aburras ya que no tienes amigos porque no es suficiente tiempo para crear una buena amistad- se decía a si mismo  
  
En eso llego una lechuza color marrón con una carta, Harry fue rápidamente a ver de quien era la carta  
  
Hogwarts, interesante la lista de útiles por fin llego , mañana la comprare así ya no tendré de que preocuparme, pero nos piden nuevamente túnicas de gala  
  
Noticias importantes- pregunto ron  
  
No te importa- contesto fría mente [ eso es Harry, trátalo como se merece, como la basura hipócrita que es] { no Harry el no es una basura es tu mejor amigo Ron}  
  
Y bien Kal que es lo que te trae por aquí- pregunto Hermione tratando de romper la tensión que se había creado  
  
Pues yo vine para pasar unas agradables vacaciones por aquí ya que no tengo mucho que hacer, además nunca había visitado Londres- dijo alegremente [si claro y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra] { enserio?} [ no Imbécil]  
  
Que bien- dijo Ginny  
  
Y díganme ya han sabido algo de Harry Potter?- pregunto con el afán de conseguir información  
  
Pues hasta ahora sabemos que esta herido , pero no sabemos donde esta- dijo Hermione  
  
Es por eso que estamos aquí, estamos buscándolo-dijo Ginny  
  
Y hace cuanto que desapareció?- continuo Harry con el interrogatorio  
  
Pues según nosotros hace 2 noches, ya que Hermione descubrió que su lechuza tenia manchas de sangre, entonces le escribió a Dumbledore y se pusieron a investigar- dijo Ginny  
  
Y los tíos con los que vive, ellos no saben nada?- dijo Harry   
  
No los muy cobardes escaparon, de hecho creemos que lastimaron a Harry muy salvajemente ya que encontraron un charco de sangre en la cocina- dijo Hermione  
  
Pues de seguro Harry se lo debió de haber ganado a pulso- dijo ron secamente  
  
Ron como puedes decir eso? Es tu mejor amigo!!!!- dijo Hermione indignada- deberías estar igual o aun mas preocupado que nosotras en encontrarlo  
  
No te lo tomes tan a pecho tal vez esta en un lugar seguro, esperando a que todos se enteren y luego salir a la luz- dijo enojado  
  
Ron Weasley no deberías decir eso - dijo Ginny  
  
AHÍ PORFAVOR Ginny ADMITE QUE TU TAMBIÉN ESTAS MUY DECEPCIONADA, EN ESTE MOMENTO DEBERÍAMOS ESTÁR EN ESTADOS UNIDOS PASANDO UNAS ALEGRES VACACIONES, PERO QUE ESTAMOS HACIENDO? ESTAMOS BUSCANDO A HARRY!!!!- dijo con un tono resentido  
  
TE IMPORTA MAS ESE ESTÚPIDO LUGAR, EN EL QUE NO HAY NADA INTERESANTE, QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO?- pregunto Hermione de una manera incrédula  
  
SI CLARO LO DICES PORQUE TU TIENES DINERO Y PUEDES IR A CUALQUIER LADO, SABES YA ME CANSE DE QUE TODOS SE PREOCUPEN POR Harry Y EL NO NOS LO AGRADEZCA POR LO MENOS OCULTANDO BIEN SUS HUELLAS-dijo ron fuera de si  
  
ENTIENDE QUE HARRY ESTA SUFRIENDO- dijo Ginny  
  
SI CLARO LO UNICO QUE QUIERE ES SER EL CENTRO DE ATENCIÓN , YA QUE NO LA HA SIDO POR SUFICIENTE TIEMPO!!- dijo ron  
  
TU BIEN SABES QUE EL NO LO QUIERE SER- dijo Hermione  
  
NO, HERMIONE TU BIEN SABES QUE SI, HABER DIME QUE CREES QUE ERA LO QUE PRETENDIA AL LLEVARNOS AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA?  
  
TRATABA DE SALVAR A SIRIUS, Y ADEMÁS BIEN SABES QUE A NINGUNO NOS OBLIGO A IR-dijo Ginny  
  
CLARO QUE NO GINNY!! REFLEXIONALO BIEN, EL SOLO QUERÍA LUCIR SUS HABILIDADES FRENTE A LOS MORTIFAGOS Y FRENTE A QUIEN-TU-SABES QUERÍA MOSTRARLE A LOS MAGOS LO "BUENO" QUE ES EN ATAQUE  
  
Ron ya para esto de una vez- dijo Hermione tratando de tener paciencia  
  
NO, NO VOY A PARAR HERMIONE- dijo ron ya fuera de si totalmente- HARRY ES EL QUE DEBERÍA DE PARAR, PARA QUE CARAJO FUE AL DEPARTAMENTO DE MISTERIOS? NO LO SABES?  
  
PUES PARA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN!!!! COMO SIEMPRE  
  
Ron- dijo Ginny sintiendo una decepción por su hermano, ya que no podía creer que ron estuviera comportándose así- Harry nunca a pretendido llamar la atención de nadie  
  
¿A NO? JAJAJAJA- dijo riendo de una manera tan fría, como si Malfoy estuviera ahí en vez de ron- DISCÚLPAME POR NO CREERTE GINNY PERO HARRY SIEMPRE INTENTA LLAMAR LA ATENCIÓN, SIEMPRE HACIENDO ALGO PELIGROSO PARA OBTENER UN POCO MAS DE FAMA, SIN IMPORTARLE A QUIEN INVOLUCRA Y ES ESO LO QUE PASO EN EL MINISTERIO, ESA VES ENTRAMOS TODOS EN SU ESTÚPIDO PLAN Y PARA SORPRESA, ALGUIEN SALIÓ PERDIENDO Y ESE FUE SIRIUS, AH PERO HARRY A CONSEGUIDO LO QUE QUERÍA : ¡¡¡MAS ATENCIÓN!!  
  
Harry se había quedado estático en la cama escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de Ron que se le clavaban lenta y dolorosamente en el corazón y sentía un horrible ardor en el pecho, pero ahora no era de las quemaduras o de la costilla rota  
  
ADEMÁS YA NO PIENSO SEGUIR TOLERANDO TODAS SUS PENDEJADAS  
  
ME CAGA LA MADRE EL HECHO DE QUE SIEMPRE SE ESTA HACIENDO EL MARTIR SOLO PRQUE LE HAN PASADO TODAS ESAS COSAS, ME CAGA LA MADRE QUE TAMBIÉN SE ENCIERRE EN SU PINCHÉ MUNDO EN EL QUE SOLO ENTRA EL "SUFRIMIENTO"  
  
Y SE VA A SEGUIR HACIENDO EL "SUFRIDO" SOLO POR LA MUERTE DE SIRIUS Y POR LO QUE AHORA LE HICIERON SUS TÍOS, QUE ACASO NO ENTIENDE QUE ESTA HACIENDO SUFRIR A MI FAMILIA SOLO POR CONSEGUIR SALIR EN EL PROFETA O EN CUALQUIER REVISTA ?  
  
Ron, sabes que Harry no sabia que lo de Sirius era una trampa- dijo Hermione - y deja de hablar de el  
  
YO HABLO DE SIRIUS CUANDO SE ME HINCHE NO ES MI CULPA QUE HARRY SEA TAN MARICA COMO PARA NO SOPORTAR UNA CONVERSACIÓN EN LA QUE SE MENCIONE A SIRIUS  
  
POR LO MENOS DEBERÍA DE AGUANTARLO YA QUE PRÁCTICAMENTE FUE EL QUIEN LO MATÒ, EL Y SU ESTUPIDAS VISIONES NO SE COMO FUE TAN ESTÚPIDO YA QUE SI HUBIERA USADO LA CABEZA SABRIA QUE DUMBLEDORE NO SERIA TAN TONTO COMO PARA DEJAR QUE SIRIUS SALIERA  
  
SI EL NO HUBIERA ESTADO HACIENDO SABE QUE COSA ESTUPIDA, SNAPE NO LO HUBIERA PILLADO Y HUBIERA SEGUIDO CON EL CURSO DE OCCLUMENCIA, ENTONCES NOSOTROS ESTARIAMOS PASÁNDOLO BOMBA Y HARRY ESTARÍA CON SUS TÍOS, SIRIUS ESTARÍA EN EL CUARTEL Y SOLO NOS PREOCUPARÍAMOS POR LO QUE PLANEA VOLDEMORT!!!!!!!!  
  
Y, A QUE LLEGAMOS CON TODO ESTO?? NO LO SABEN?- les pregunto a Hermione y a Ginny  
  
Ellas negaron con la cabeza, asustadas por la actitud de Ron  
  
BIEN, A QUE HARRY ES EL VERDADERO ASESINO DE SIRIUS Y NO BELLATRIX LESTRANGE!!!!!!!!!!!!- dijo ron sintiendo que se había quitado un gran peso de encima  
  
YA CÁLLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Harry que por fin había podido reaccionar y en ese momento tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas  
  
Pero al ver a ron se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo inconsciente al igual que Hermione y Ginny  
  
Quería estar solo así que tomó su varita y los llevo levitando hacia una de las habitaciones, en ese momento no le importaba que era lo que los había dejado inconscientes , lo único que quería era estar solo y por supuesto quería sacar de su vista a Ron  
  
Al regresar a su habitación cero la puerta de una manera estrepitosa y se hecho a la cama  
  
Estuvo llorando por horas, no supo exactamente cuanto tiempo estuvo así , pero después decidió que dejaría de llorar por eso ya no permitiría una debilidad mas ,ya no seria el chico bueno y amable, desde ese momento dejaría de ser Harry Potter ya nunca mas lo seria , quizás solo cuando estuviera en Hogwarts y solo para los profesores, pero para todos los demás, nunca mas volvería a ser Harry Potter ahora seria Kal Redfield para siempre, de sangre fría en todas las situaciones  
  
Y en cuanto a Ron , se comportaría como siempre, pero ahora seria hipócrita con el, ya que cuando el "aparezca" de nuevo seguramente ron seria también un hipócrita [te lo dije el no es tu verdadero amigo, el solo estaba contigo para conseguir un poco de fama, pero como no lo consiguió reacciono de aquella manera] {eso es Harry no le hagas caso no es bueno}   
  
No voy a dejar que ese idiota me arruine las vacaciones, me dedicare a ser como antes ya me encargare de pensar que hacer con Ron. Así que ahora saldré a comprar los libros y el material para el siguiente curso-se dijo a si mismo y salió de la habitación  
  
Ahora me pregunto como es que quedaron ellos inconscientes , solo se que me enoje mucho y que sentí que una energía fluía por todo mi cuerpo y al siguiente momento ellos estaban en el suelo- se dio cuenta de que ya había llegado a Flourish y Blotts así que entro y compro rápidamente los libros  
  
Después fue por ingredientes para pociones y por su túnica de gala la cual resulto ser de una tela muy fina de color negro , ya que vio que no faltaba nada decidió regresar al caldero para ver si ya habían despertado.  
  
Al llegar a su habitación, saco el baúl de su bolsillo y lo hizo grande, guardo todas sus cosas y lo volvió a reducir, guardándolo de nuevo en la bolsa de su pantalón  
  
Tomo su ejemplar de Quidditch a través de los tiempos y se tiro en la cama para seguir leyéndolo  
  
TOC-TOC-TOC - se escucho que llamaron a la puerta así que Kal se levanto para ver quien era  
  
Ah hola Ginny, Hermione, Ron- dijo este si inmutar su sonrisa al pronunciar el nombre de Ron- que pasa?  
  
Es que extrañamente despertamos hace un momento en la habitación de enfrente y la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros recuerda cuando nos fuimos de aquí- explico Ginny  
  
Si es extraño yo también acabo de despertar en mi cama y no se como llegue ahí , que raro no?- dijo este  
  
Si bastante, pero bueno! Y oye, además queríamos pedirte una disculpa por lo que presenciaste hacer un rato, tu sabes la discusión, lo que pasa es que Ron es un idiota infantil y esta vez se ha sobrepasado-dijo Hermione  
  
Ah, pues no hay problema los amigos suelen tener discusiones, si no, no serian amigos no crees?- dijo Kal, mientras se le venían a la mente todas las cosas que ron dijo anteriormente, como pudo considerar a ron un amigo si en realidad estaba con el por la fama?  
  
Si jeje tienes razón y que planeas hacer ahora?- pregunto Hermione  
  
Pues no tengo planeado nada porque?  
  
Ah es que hace un momento nos llego la lista de útiles, para el colegio y nos dirigíamos a comprarlos y se nos ocurrió que talvez quieras acompañarnos  
  
Ah pues si ese es el caso por mi no hay ningún problema- dijo Kal ,con una sonrisa que derritió a Ginny y a Hermione - bien solo iré por mi chamarra  
  
Nuevamente fue al callejón Diagon y repitió el proceso de antes, fue a la librería y por las túnicas etc, y finalmente fueron a tomar un helado  
  
Vaya que este curso va a ser pesado- dijo Hermione  
  
Y que lo digas, este año yo tengo los TIMOS y tendré que estudiar bastante- dijo Ginny haciendo una cara de enfado que divirtió a Kal  
  
Y va a ser peor solo por la presencia de Snape, ya que seguirá dando pociones- dijo Kal, pero al momento recordó que no era Harry quien estaba en la heladería, vio que Hermione se le quedo viendo de una manera rara, debía comportarse ya que si no Hermione descubriría que estaba ahí, olvido que Hermione era muy lista y se daba cuenta bastante rápido de las cosas  
  
Y tu como sabes de Snape?- pregunto Hermione inquisidoramente  
  
[inventa algo de tu viaje]- lo que pasa es que en uno de mis viajes tuve la desagradable suerte de conocerlo y al parecer no le agrade mucho y como estuvimos platicando el me dijo que daba clases de pociones en Hogwarts- respondió Kal [ por nada ya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte cuando quieras y puedes llamarme "Zar" ]  
  
Vaya y que bueno que no vas en Hogwarts ya que te haría la vida imposible- dijo ron  
  
Pero que tenemos aquí?- pregunto una voz que arrastraba las palabras- si son los pobretones weasel , la sangre sucia y......- se quedo callado no sabia quien era el otro acompañante, así que no sabia que decir- entre otros  
  
Lárgate Malfoy o te va a pesar- dijo ron  
  
Calmado Weasel yo ya me voy y no porque tu lo digas, sino porque tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que quedarme a charlar con comadrejas- dijo fría mente y se fue de la heladería  
  
Será mejor que regresemos al caldero chorreante, ya se esta haciendo tarde- dijo Ginny  
  
Tienes razón, vamonos- dijo ron  
  
Los tres chicos se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida, pero Hermione se dio cuenta de que Kal seguía sentado en la mesa- no vienes Kal?- le pregunto  
  
Eh no chicos lo siento esque recordé que tenia algo que hacer- dijo Kal, nuevamente quería estar solo, porque rayos su actitud tenia que cambiar tan rápido? {porque eres un adolescente} - nos vemos luego Hermione- le dio la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla - hasta luego Ginny- también le dio la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla - nos vemos Ron y salió de el lugar, rumbo al Londres muggle  
  
Las dos chicas se quedaron ahí estáticas y con una sonrisa boba en la cara- adiós Kal- dijeron al mismo tiempo con un tono soñador  
  
Si, si adiós vamonos ya, no se que le ven- dijo Ron con celos  
  
Es encantador- dijo Hermione- y tan caballeroso  
  
Esta tan guapo- dijo Ginny- y tan bueno  
  
Esta a la moda, su ropa es fantástica además es gracioso, simpático, sus ojos son hermosos y tiene una sonrisa encantadora- dijeron al unísono  
  
Oh si claro, el chico maravilla, ahora nos podemos ir porfavor?- dijo Ron ya desesperado  
  
**********************  
  
Harry caminaba por las calles abarrotadas de muggles que transitaban alegres por la calle, desearía ser como esa personas que iban por ahí, la mayoría, chicos de su edad, que iban solo con la preocupación de la escuela, los novios etc. Pero en cambio el era un mago de 16 años que ya tenia que preocuparse por bastantes cosas: el colegio, Voldemort, la seguridad de toda la comunidad mágica, tenia que estar alerta de que no lo descubrieran, que por cierto hoy estuvo muy cerca y además nunca había podido ser un niño común y corriente, porque su estancia con los dursley nunca fue agradable  
  
Que asco de vida tengo- dijo mientras entraba al centro comercial para comprar unos nuevos pupilentes, esta vez totalmente grises prácticamente como los de Draco Malfoy  
  
Además a donde quiera que iba en el mundo mágico, todos se le quedaban viendo por la cicatriz que tenia, algunos se le quedaban viendo con lastima y otros con dulzura, con desprecio, y en ocasiones con celos como su "amigo" Ron  
  
Ron- dijo en un susurro- no sabia exactamente porque ron había actuado así, seria cierto que solo estaba con el por la fama? Si era así entonces era un excelente actor, ya que había hecho muchas cosas con el, y también lo había apoyado, no creo que ron estuviera todo este tiempo conmigo solo para conseguir fama, el en verdad estuvo con el para ofrecerle su amistad, pero nuevamente sus estúpidos celos habían hecho de las suyas y lo obligaron a reaccionar de esa forma. Lo sabia ron si era su amigo, pero aun así no lo iba a perdonar, se sentía dolido, traicionado  
  
Le iba a dar una lección, lo haría sentirse culpable, ya que no iba a ir detrás de el para aclarar las cosas con , no iba a ir detrás de el para ver si se le ocurría madurar de una maldita vez, quería verlo sufrir, quería que sufriera tanto como el estaba sufriendo, quizá matando a algunos miembros de su familia entendería por lo que el esta pasan........ pero que estaba diciendo ¿matar? Y aparte a un Weasley, no podía, no que estupidez estaba pensando  
  
Será mejor que regrese a mi habitación, estar entre muggles me esta enfermando-se dijo así mismo y dio la vuelta para regresar al caldero - como iba caminando distraídamente no se dio cuenta de que se topo contra alguien  
  
Yo lo siento mucho no me fije por donde caminaba- se disculpo  
  
Maldito muggle me ensucias la ropa- dijo alguien arrastrando las palabras  
  
¿Malfoy?- dijo Kal extrañado  
  
Te conozco?- dijo este de manera despectiva- ah si ya recuerdo! Tu eres el chico que estaba con las demás comadrejas no es así?  
  
Si soy yo, por suerte me pude librar de ellos- dijo este  
  
Vaya así que a ti tampoco te caen bien por lo que veo- dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Así es, en especial el chico, Ron- dijo  
  
Jaja y eso que no has conocido a Potter- dijo Draco  
  
Y espero nunca conocerlo, por cierto yo soy Kal Redfield- dijo tendiéndole una mano- sangre limpia  
  
Oh jaja, yo soy Draco Malfoy- dijo aceptando la mano- sangre limpia también  
  
Y si tanto odias a los muggles y a los sangre sucia, que estas haciendo aquí, Donde hay miles de esos- pregunto con curiosidad  
  
Pues veras me entere que los muggles tienen buenos lugares para ir a divertirse, en el mundo mágico también hay buenos pero no me dejan entrar porque soy menor de edad- explico Draco  
  
Oh si conozco esos lugares, pero creo que en este mundo tampoco dejan entrar a menores de edad- dijo Kal  
  
Bueno no estaría mal hacer el intento- dijo de manera divertida- oye y porque no me acompañas?, claro a menos que tengas algo mas importante que hacer  
  
Pues yo....- - esta bien iré contigo Draco  
  
Perfecto vamos- dijo dando media vuelta para seguir con su camino, pero nuevamente se volvió hacia el para decirle algo- pero no me digas que vas a ir vestido de esa manera o si? Deberías cambiarte y ponerte algo un poco mas presentable- dijo mirando su atuendo  
  
Y claramente tenia razón, su pantalón estaba lleno de tierra, de cuando se cayó por las escaleras y su chamarra tenia manchas de helado a causa de que un niño pequeño había sido tan descuidado que choco contra el llenándolo de helado de frambuesa  
  
Pero también fue cuando observo como estaba vestido Draco: traía unos jeans negros pegados y una camisa negra con una serpiente plateada en la espalda, zapatos negros y con su pelo peinado hacia atrás, como siempre  
  
Pues bien entonces me acompañas a mi habitación, en el caldero chorreante, para cambiarme?- le pregunto Kal  
  
Claro vamos Kal?- dijo este  
  
Parecía extraño pero mientras no fueras enemigo de Draco Malfoy, este en verdad era agradable y simpático, y ahora lo estaba invitando a un club nocturno! Si alguien le hubiera contado que llegaría a estar así con Draco Malfoy, se moriría de la risa  
  
Al llegar a su habitación busco entre toda su ropa, saco algunas cosas y se metió al baño para cambiarse mientras Draco esperaba sentado en la cama  
  
Listo! Que te parece?- pregunto Kal ya cuando salió del baño  
  
Draco evaluó su vestimenta: jeans negros pegados, zapatos negros, una camisa negra con un dragón plateado en la espalda, y la usual banda para la cabeza, de color negro- perfecto, ahora si podemos ir a divertirnos  
  
Hey y porque tu no te peinas de manera diferente- sugirió Kal  
  
Pero si yo siempre me he peinado así, porque debería de cambiar ahora?- pregunto mirando a kalde una manera extraña  
  
Para que así pases mejor desapercibido delante de los muggles- explico Kal- bien ven aquí - dijo llevándolo hacia el baño y comenzó a mojarle el cabello para que se le cayera toda la gomina que tenia, ya cuando no quedo rastro, tomo la gomina que tenia en el baño y comenzó a darle forma al cabello de Draco y descubrió que al igual que el, Draco tenia el flequillo rebelde- vaya tu flequillo no se puede acomodar  
  
Lo se es por eso que siempre uso mucha gomina y por eso me lo peino para atrás- dijo este con cara de enfado  
  
Ya se, te pondré una banda como la que traigo yo- y se fue a buscar una banda, regreso con una banda negra en las manos- bien aquí va - y le acomodo la banda en la cabeza y al igual que el , aplasto su flequillo con ella (n/a: jejeje si ya se lo ke piensan pero eske imaginar a mi drakito con ese atuendo, con la banda en la cabeza y con el pelo parado, hace que me derrita además no lo pude evitar jeje)  
  
Vaya, quedo bien y con mi cabello rubio se hace un buen contraste- dijo Draco mirándose al espejo  
  
Bien si ya no falta nada mas, creo que deberíamos irnos ya- dijo Kal  
  
Si claro, solo tengo que pasar a mi habitación por dinero muggle ya que olvide que en esos lugares tienes que pagar- dijo mientras salían de la habitación y se dirigían hacia la habitación numero 12  
  
Bien ahora si vayamos- al bajar al comedor se encontraron a Ginny, Hermione y ron que iban junto con Fred y George , Bill y Charlie y todos se dirigían hacia una mesa, segura mente para ir a cenar  
  
Hola Kal- saludaron Hermione y Ginny  
  
Hola chicas como están?- pregunto con una sonrisa picara  
  
Bien- contestaron ambas mientras seguían a Kal con la mirada- quieres cenar con nosotros?- pregunto Ginny, con un ligero rubor es sus mejillas  
  
Me encantaría, pero esta noche saldré con un amigo- dijo señalando hacia donde estaba su joven acompañante- vamos a ir a una de esas discos muggles, quieren venir?  
  
Fue entonces cuando repararon en la presencia de el chico que lo acompañaba, amabas se quedaron embobadas admirando al otro chico (N/A: y quien no? No lo crees así Val?)- si vamos con ustedes- dijo Hermione- vamos por nuestras chaquetas- dijo Ginny  
  
Un momento!!, ustedes dos no van a poner un pie fuera de este lugar, y menos con esos dos- dijo ron como un padre sobre-protector  
  
Tiene razón así que ni se emocionen-dijo Bill  
  
Bueno, no hay porque ponerse delicados- dijo Draco- vamonos Kal se hace tarde  
  
Tienes razón, bueno hasta luego - dijo mientras salían de el lugar rumbo hacia el lugar  
  
*******************************  
  
RECUERDEN QUE YA PUEDEN DEJAR REVIEW ANÓNIMO!!!!! Y les pido disculpas por no haberlos aceptado desde un principio, pero esque no me había dado cuenta jejeje  
  
Y bien que les parece el fic?  
  
Va bien? Mal? No tiene remedio? Ya lo arruine por completo?  
  
No lo seeeeeeeee porfavor díganmelo!!!  
  
Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios!!!!!!! 


	4. Crimen y Castigo

Cáp.4 Crimen y Castigo  
  
Después de salir del caldero Harry se dirigió junto con Draco hacia el dichoso club, la verdad Harry lo paso muy bien ya que había bailado, y descubrió que se le daba bien el bailar pero aun así no pudo evitar estar algo triste y aun por la actitud de ron, pero si eso era lo que en realidad sentía que podía hacer ya, ni modo de llegar y decirle"hola ron que tal mira soy Harry Potter, ya viste mi cicatriz, oye escuche lo que dijiste de mi, podrías porfavor explicarme que paso contigo", bien de hecho podría hacer eso pero aun así su orgullo no se lo permitiría, como ya había dicho antes novia andar detrás de el para ver si de una vez se le ocurría madurar y tratar de comprender que era lo que sentía la gente. Pero basta ya no le daría mas importancia  
  
Pero al parecer si le importaba y mucho, ya que después de bailar por unas cuantas horas decidió probar una gran variedad de bebidas con alcohol, en pocas palabras se emborracho para así olvidar el dolor que hacia semanas aun guardaba en el pecho, maldición, porque carajo no puedo olvidar {porque sabes que eso te afecto mucho, necesitas apoyo y ron con su actitud te ha dado un bajón terrible, pero son amigos deben sobreponerse a los obstáculos que se les presenten} pero es tan difícil, además de que no sabe que yo estuve presente  
  
Kal, ya estas muy borracho será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez- dijo Draco con seriedad, le agradaba ese chico lastima que no pudiera sacar algo bueno de el, como una amistad por ejemplo ya que por lo único que estaba con el era porque....  
  
Hip ay pofaforrrr drakin hip si be la estoy hip basando bomba! Pogque no me ac-hip-ompañas- dijo blandiendo una botella de vodka, estaba definitivamente mal  
  
No es necesario, vamos antes de que nos saquen de aquí a patadas, dijo mientras pasaba el brazo de Kal por sus hombros y se lo llevaba hacia la salida  
  
...Te sacare un -hip - susto por racista y-hip- culero, no me llames frijolero-hip- pinché gringo- hip- puñetero...- iba cantando Kal, mientras pasaban por el parque que estaba a unas cuantas calles del caldero  
  
Maldición Redfield ya cállate de una ves o las autoridades muggles vendrán a llamarnos la atención por despertar a la mitad de la ciudad por estar cantando una canción a todo pulmón a las 4:35am  
  
Draco-hip-dime si no-hip-soy hermoso-hip- decía Kal  
  
Si Redfield eres hermoso -le dijo ya que pensaba que no lo dejaría de molestar hasta que se lo dijera, ya tenia una mala experiencia con Blaise  
  
Gracias draki-hip-to yo pienso que también eres-hip- hermoso pero yo-hip- prefiero a las -hip mujeres- dijo este antes de seguir cantando- Imbécil- fue lo único que atino a decir Draco antes de que entraran en el caldero  
  
Que es lo que pasa?- dijo tom medio dormido  
  
Nada que le interese- contesto el (Draco, lógicamente ya que Kal había quedado dormido)  
  
*********************  
  
Las dos chicas observaron tristemente la puerta por donde había salido Kal  
  
No es justo Ron-decía Hermione- primero explotas de esa manera con relación a Harry y luego nos impides salir con un amigo, no eres quien para decirnos que hacer o no  
  
Tienes razón, tal vez de ti no pero de Ginny si así que yo no se porque tu no te fuiste con ellos- dijo ron esperando la reacción de Hermione, y al ver que la chica no contesto nada, se dibujo en su rostro una sonrisa triunfal  
  
Por cierto ron no habíamos discutido eso, tu reacción fue demasiado egoísta mira que explotar de esa manera solo porque no pudiste viajar fue muy estúpido- dijo Ginny  
  
Lo se, pero algo dentro de mi me decía que buscara cualquier detalle para dar rienda suelta a lo que sentía- dijo ron tristemente, de verdad se sentía arrepentido, se preguntaba como hubiera reaccionado Harry si hubiera estado presente cuando decía eso seguramente lo habría golpeado y se derrumbaría horriblemente, lloraría por supuesto y quien no?  
  
Pero en verdad todo eso sentías?- pregunto incrédula Hermione, nunca hubiera esperado todo eso de ron además de la manera en como lo dijo de una manera tan fría que sinceramente parecía no ser el, como si una presencia maligna se escondiera detrás de el aura de su amigo  
  
En verdad una parte pero, de mi salieron palabras peores y cosas que yo no pensaba, de un momento me sentía normal y luego sentí como si no hubiera preocupaciones en todos lados y de un de repente salieron todas esas palabras que en una minoría eran ciertas y las demás, no se de donde salieron- dijo Ron- la verdad fue muy extraño pero que mas se le puede hacer?  
  
De que hablan chicos?- pregunto Charlie, mientras se acercaba a ellos para así introducirse mas a la platica  
  
De donde podría estar Harry-contesto Ginny, al parecer también eso le importaba bastante, pensó haberlo olvidado por completo cuando anduvo con Michael pero descubrió que no podía olvidarlo, fue por una de esas razones por las que corto a Michael y el se fue a juntar con la Cho Chang la que también descubrió que Harry no era para ella, bueno mejor al revés ella no era para Harry pero aun así.......  
  
Ginny!!!, tierra llamando a Ginny!- decía ron mientras observaba como su hermana regresaba de idiotilandia  
  
Que?- contesto esta, vaya que esta vez se había pasado, ni siquiera escucho a ron de hecho algunas veces lo escuchaba a lo lejos pero esta vez ni pizca de su voz  
  
Ya es hora de ir a dormir, vamos- dijo ron- en que estabas pensando?  
  
No te importa- le dijo con una mirada de pocos amigos, porque ron tenia que ser tan chismoso?- vamos Herms  
  
Y en que estabas pensando?- le pregunto Hermione metiendose a la cama con ella (n/a: no piensen mal lo que pasa es que la habitación solo tiene dos camas y recuerden que Tonks también duerme en el mismo cuarto)  
  
En Harry - dijo dando un suspiro  
  
Lo sigues queriendo eh?- le pregunto Hermione con curiosidad  
  
La verdad es que si, veras el año pasado cuando anduve con Michael lo único que trataba era sacarme a Harry de la cabeza pero entre mas intentaba mas difícil se me hacia y una vez cuando estaba con Michael el me dijo: Te amo Ginny y yo le dije: yo también te amo Harry. Desde ese momento todo se complico y después de unos días fue cuando terminamos- dijo mirando profundamente el techo tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa porque ya sentía un nudo en su garganta y sabia que pronto iba a llorar  
  
Tranquila Ginny todo estará bien- dijo mientras la abrazaba, conocía bastante a su amiga como para saber cuando iba a llorar  
  
Es que Hermione no sabes la opresión que siento en el pecho cada vez que pasa algo malo relacionado con Harry-dijo derramando una pequeña lagrima- desde que paso el incidente en mi primer año me siento de una manera extraña como si de alguna forma estuviera unida a Harry y me angustia tanto no saber donde esta- dijo dando rienda suelta a sus lagrimas- pero aun así presiento algo como si el estuviera muy cerca de nosotros y siento que el también sufre  
  
Eso es extraño, pero mira intenta relajarte y pensar en otra cosa por ahora ya veras que lo encontraremos ahora ya duérmete- dijo apagando la luz de la mesita de noche  
  
1 hora.  
  
2 horas.  
  
3, 4,5horas  
  
porque no puedo dormir???- se decía Ginny dando la vuelta numero 564 en la cama- desearía poder hacer una poción para dormir, ah ya se leeré el libro de historia de la magia esa asignatura a cualquiera lo duerme- se levanto y saco de su baúl el libro y se fue a una mesita que estaba a un lado de la puerta, prendió la lámpara y comenzó a leer. Crupié el tuerto decido hacer frente en el primer batallón de la armada para ir a llevar refuerzos al la tropa principal.... -su lectura se vio alterada por una alguien que pasaba por el pasillo y decidió salir a ver que era ese escándalo  
  
Que pasa aquí?- pregunto cuando vio que Kal y su amigo llegaban a la habitación de Kal  
  
Oh weasley que bueno que estas aquí ven ayúdame pero procura no tocarme, no quiero que se me pegue la sarna- dijo mientras abría la puerta y arrastraba el cuerpo de Kal hacia la cama  
  
Malfoy?- dijo mirando al chico  
  
El mismo, que quieres un autógrafo? bien ahora es tu responsabilidad adiós- dijo entregándole las llaves, la banda de la cabeza y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con su aspecto arrogante  
  
Pero que le paso?- dijo mirando preocupada hacia Kal  
  
Nada del otro mundo solo esta borracho, no esta acostumbrado a tomar- y salió cerrando la puerta  
  
Mnm vaya, bien pues ya se que hacer- saco su varita del bolsillo y apunto hacia Kal diciendo unas palabras  
  
Mnm que paso?- pregunto Kal volteando hacia donde estaba Ginny- como llegue aquí?  
  
Lo que paso fue que te emborrachaste y Malfoy te trajo cargando, tienes suerte de que haya memorizado el hechizo para quitarte la cruda, lo aprendí hace muchos años porque cuando Bill o Charlie llegaban borrachos hacían ese hechizo- le dijo Ginny  
  
Gracias Ginny, también tengo suerte de que hayas sido tu quien me encontrara- dijo mientras de quitaba la chamarra y se desabrochaba la camisa  
  
Po.. por na-nada- apenas pudo articular, ya que se había quedado mirando embobada el abdomen del chico"hey chica se te van a meter las moscas a la boca, ya ciérrala" se dijo a si misma- y que tal la pasaste?  
  
Estuvo bien, aunque no hace falta comentar que me pase con los tragos jeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza- ojala y algún dia tu puedas ir conmigo  
  
Me encantaría!- dijo rápidamente, pero se sonrojo un poco - pero conociendo a mi hermano primero tendrías que pasar sobre su cadáver  
  
Jaja no estaría mal, bueno será mejor que me de un baño porque estoy seguro de que debo oler a vodka- dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos y los calcetines  
  
Si claro que hueles, te quitare la banda de la cabeza- dijo al momento en el que se la quitaba y cuando iba bajando la vista algo llamo su atención, la cicatriz  
  
NO!!!!!!!- grito Kal cubriéndose la cicatriz, pero era demasiado tarde ya lo había visto  
  
Ti- tienes la-la ci-cicatriz de Harry, eso qui-quiere de-decir que tu...- dijo tartamudeando aun sin poder creerlo- no, no puede ser esto tienen que saberlo los demás- dijo mientras se corría hacia la puerta  
  
No Ginny espera!- corrió hacia ella y la abrazo para que dejara de avanzar- porfavor cálmate déjame explicarte- dijo mientras la llevaba hacia la cama  
  
No es posible, sabes lo preocupados que estamos todos? Sabes lo preocupada que estaba!!! Porque? y además tan cerca!!, se puede saber cuando pensabas decírnoslo o cuando te pensabas aparecer?- dijo alterada y había comenzado a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas  
  
Cálmate mira déjame explicarte, todo comenzó hace unos días cuando estaba en privet drive mis tíos habían hecho una pequeña reunión y todos los vecinos estaban ahí, pero inesperadamente mi varita se encendió y ..........  
  
...... y fue cuando ustedes llegaron pensando que yo era un mortifago, me interrogaron y paso todo lo que ya conoces  
  
Ginny ahora estaba tranquila y con la boca ligeramente abierta por la impresión de la historia- malditos dursley, debes hacer algo Harry tienes que hacer que paguen lo que hicieron, pero también tienes que decirles a todos donde estas o por lo menos que estas bien. Han puesto el callejón de cabeza buscándote además de que Hermione y ron tambi...-en ese instante se le vino el alma a los pies- ron, entonces tu escuchaste todo lo que dijo ron  
  
Intento no pensar en eso aunque aun me decepciona que haya actuado de esa manera además que no quiero ni pensar en como actuara conmigo cuando me vea nuevamente- dijo mientras se tiraba en la cama- auch!!- dijo y se quito la camisa  
  
Malditos dursley ojala y reciban su merecido- dijo mientras veía horrorizada la espalda de Harry  
  
Bien me bañare, me esperas o te iras?- dijo metiendose al baño  
  
Esperare- dijo sentándose en la cama  
  
Al cabo de 10min. Salió de la ducha con unos shorts rojos y una playera negra y claro con la banda en la cabeza y ya peinado- bien tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie  
  
No te preocupes tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo-dijo con una sonrisa  
  
Gracias- y la abrazo- al menos ya no te preocuparas tanto  
  
Si pero por lo menos deberías hacer algo para que no se preocupen  
  
Ya pensare que hacer, pero ahora debemos bajar a desayunar porque ya son las 11:30am y creo que deben de estar buscándote- dijo mientras abría la puerta de la habitación  
  
Que!!!! vamos acompáñame a mi cuarto a cambiarme- se cambio en cosa de 3 minutos y bajaron a desayunar y ahí ya estaban todos los weasley  
  
VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!!!! - grito su madre- donde se supone que estabas? Te estuvimos buscando por todo el callejón y ni rastro de ti  
  
Yo lo siento madre lo que pasa es que no podía dormir y salí por ahí y se me fue la noción del tiempo y cuando regresaba  
  
Se encontró conmigo y yo la entretuve, le pido disculpas señora weasley por haberla preocupado-dijo Kal hablando por fin  
  
Perdona que no te crea Kal pero esta vez las pruebas señalan lo contrario ya que mi hija se pierde desde la noche y regresa oliendo a TU perfume, toda DESPEINADA y con la blusa a MEDIO ABROCHAR además de que curiosamente regresa CONTIGO y de arriba donde están nuestras habitaciones en las cuales ya habíamos buscado y donde también esta la TUYA  
  
Eh esto no es lo que piensa, le juro que yo no..- fue interrumpido por la señora weasley  
  
Mira porque mejor no te vas y nos dejas desayunar en paz- dijo furiosa, al parecer el hecho de pensar que su hija también había desaparecido le afecto grandemente  
  
Kal se retiro del comedor sin decir una palabra, nunca había sido regañado por la señora weasley vaya que dolía. Al subir as escaleras se encontró con Lupin  
  
Hola Kal- dijo Remus tristemente  
  
Hola Remus- dijo extrañado, vio que tenia los ojos rojos, seguramente había estado llorando, el sentimiento de la culpa lo invadió totalmente- te encuentras bien?- que pregunta tan estúpida claro que no estaba bien  
  
No la verdad no esque me preocupa mucho Harry, me angustia tanto no saber donde esta o saber si esta bien, estoy sufriendo demasiado primero mi mejor amigo y ahora el- dijo derramando lagrimas mientras sollozaba agachado, sintió lastima, se veía tan destrozado sentía como Remus iba cayendo en un abismo y caería por completo si no sabía de el  
  
Tranquilo Remus, te aseguro que Harry esta bien el......  
  
Remus!!!- grito Mundungus mientras subía las escaleras apresuradamente- Remus los encontramos!!!!  
  
A quien?- pregunto mientras se secaba las lagrimas con su túnica  
  
A los dursley! A quien mas- dijo con una sonrisa- están en un lugar llamado Mallorca, iremos mañana por la mañana ya que Albus quiere ir con nosotros al parecer los obligara a regresar para que sigan con Harry  
  
Eh Remus me tengo que ir- se dirigió rápidamente hacia donde estaba tom- tom hay algún lugar en Mallorca al que pueda llegar por medio de polvos flu?  
  
Eh pues si esta el invernadero de fuego- dijo extrañado  
  
Gracias- y se fue hacia la chimenea tomo un puñado de polvos flu- al invernadero de fuego- en ese momento sintió como si fuese succionado y de repente vio el montón de chimeneas pasar enfrente de sus ojos , luego sintió que sus pies tocaban el suelo firme y salió rápido de ahí, de pronto se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, solo había ido unas cuantas veces cuando la señora Figg no había podido cuidarlo pero recordaba muy bien el camino ya que siempre que iban a la ciudad lo dejaban abandonado y tenia que regresar solo  
  
Se detuvo y pudo observar una casa grande, y en el jardín había varios perros, saco su varita desmaius!! A cada uno de ellos, estaba furioso por fin podría vengarse de los dursley  
  
Hizo explotar la puerta y observo como los dursley se levantaban rápidamente del sillon  
  
Quien eres?- pregunto Vernon en un hilo de voz apenas audible  
  
Que quien soy? que acaso ya no reconoces a tu sobrino favorito tío Vernon??- dijo mordazmente- quizá esta cicatriz e haga recordar- dijo quitándose la banda  
  
Potter- pudo articular tía petunia al parecer estaba aterrorizada sentía un hueco en el estomago- no puedes hacer nada los vecinos siempre están atentos a lo que pasa  
  
Eso tiene solución querida tía Silencio, pero además adivinaste!! Bingo!! Y eso que no tuve que mostrarles las otras cicatrices que me dejaron  
  
Que pasa aquí?- pregunto Dudley entrando a la habitación con una bandeja de cheesy pofs  
  
Primo! Que bueno que llegas te ibas a perder de la función- dijo fríamente- ve con ellos-dijo mientras apuntaba con la varita- perfecto Dudley!! Eres un buen cerdo pero no pareces uno [ Harry quieres ayuda?] *porfavor * [bien yo te ayudare]  
  
Cual fue nuestro crimen???- pregunto Vernon mientras lagrimas gruesas caían por su regordete rostro  
  
Que, que??? Jajajaja no me digas que no sabes que fue lo que hicieron, bien pues yo se los voy a recordar, claro que con algo de intereses [crucio, Harry lánzales un crucio]- crucio!!!- el rayo se dividió en 4 y le dio de lleno en el pecho a los dursley se retorcían y Harry cada vez iba aumentando la intensidad de la maldición [ahora mátalos !!!] {no Harry , no lo hagas los del ministerio sabrán si haces el Avada Kedavra} [ y quien hablo del Avada Kedavra?] {no! No puedes} [ahora Harry mátalos di kaelis mortis y todo terminara] * no, no puedo* [ SI PUEDES, DILO YA!!!!]- Kaelis Mortis- el rayo de color azul eléctrico se dirigió a una velocidad increíble y atravesó a Dudley y luego regreso a la varita con algo blanco junto con el rayo, como una nube, después salió nuevamente para repetir el mismo proceso con Vernon, petunia y tía Marge  
  
Al voltear a uno de los espejos vio como sus ojos de repente se tornaban rojos y al ver nuevamente vio que seguían grises sin diferencias se puso nuevamente la banda  
  
Su crimen fue haberse cruzado en mi vida  
  
Ahora que supieron su crimen también recibieron su castigo  
  
[Ron. Ve por Ron] * tardare en llegar* [yo te guiare, quieres?] * vamos por ron* [ Teleportato]  
  
Al siguiente instante estaba en una habitación del caldero chorreante y enfrente de el estaba ron [ crucio!!]- crucio!!!- el rayo se dirigió hacia ron que comenzó a gritar tan fuerte como pudo mientras se retorcían en el suelo de la habitación , sentía que miles de cuchillos calientes se enterraban con lentitud en su cuerpo  
  
Por que?- dijo ron - Kal  
  
Vaya con que tu tampoco sabes tu crimen eh?- dijo levantando la varita para seguir con la tortura- traición, hipocresía, mentiras, en todo eso se basaba nuestra amistad ron? Crucio todo lo que me dijiste eran mentiras yo siempre necesitaba apoyo de amigos y tu me lo dabas, todo eso era actuación , todos los momentos en la sala común , hablando de Quidditch todo era hipocresía y luego dices todas esas cosas a mis espaldas que acaso no tienes los suficientes pantalones para decírmelo a la cara o que carajo!!!  
  
Ha- Harry?- dijo difícilmente- l-lo si-siento  
  
Si yo también lo siento. Kaelis mor...- Ron!!!!- gritaron desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras intentaban abrirla- Ron!  
  
Ese fue tu crimen y espero que ya hayas obtenido el suficiente castigo. Te dejare vivir solo por la mera bondad de mi corazón [sopio, di "Sopio" a un lado de su oreja izquierda] Sopio- y Ron cayo inconsciente al piso- Teleportato- se fue, al momento en el que los weasley entraban a la habitación  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Uffff por fin termine el capitulo 4, vaya que me a costado ya que tuve que apresurarme a escribirlo en estos dos días pero wenno ahí quedo  
  
Y bien que les pareció?  
  
Es un fiasco cierto?  
  
O no? No lo se!! Díganmelo en un Review  
  
Se aceptan todo tipo de comentarios  
  
*****  
  
y aki la contestación a los reviews!!!  
  
Joyce Granger: Hola !!!!! Que te pareció este capitulo? . jeje si de hecho Draco(tom) y Harry(Daniel) están muyyyyyyy wapos, pues ya vez a lo mejor en el siguiente capitulo vez porque de la actitud de ron aunque creo que me voy a tardar mas ya que tengo que ordenar todo para que quede de acuerdo al final que ya tengo escrito. Y no te preocupes no se si dejare a Harry así de cambiado, es algo que todavía no decido bien, pero es algo que resolveré mas tarde  
  
Besos, bye y sigue mandando reviews  
  
Ginny Potter W: hola de nuevo!!!! Que tal este capitulo? Bueno ya me lo dirás luego. Si yo también pienso que fue egoísta pero todo se descubrira en el siguiente capitulo, que malo que lo dijo y aun a espaldas de Harry, según el ya que Harry estaba ahí, una vez me paso eso y fue horrible, mi amiga.... *suspiro * mejor me dejo de historias tragicas de mi vida además GRACIAS por decirme la verdad acerca de lo que pensabas acerca del capitulo la verdad era que no estaba muy convencida, sabia que tenia algo pero ni pista de lo que era, espero que sigas siendo sincera respecto a lo que piensas no importa si me dices que esta horrible ,así me servira para mejorar ya que es mi primer fic. La verdad es que Draco no es amigo de Harry en realidad pero ya veras en el siguiente capitulo que pasa Bueno bye, sigue mandando reviews  
  
PD: por cierto no se si hayas visto el review de cierta persona pero aun así te pido una disculpa por parte de el esque no sabe lo que dice, es ese tipo de personas que dicen las cosas sin pensar en las consecuencias  
  
ari-malfoy: ah pues que bueno que te gusto pero como ya te dije a mi no me gusto nada lo que tu hiciste, espero que te haya quedado claro, no puedes obligar a todas las personas a que les guste mi fic , ese es un lugar donde las personas pueden decir lo que piensan sin limitaciones y si dicen que son buenos o malos pues que bien no me voy a morir o si? Además de que me ayuda para mejorar bye pd. Y si, si me encanto tu regalo y yo también te quiero, pero hasta que no demuestres un poco de madurez con respecto a lo que haces( lo digo por lo que hiciste en disco roller), no pienso hablarte así que porfavor DEJA DE MARCAR A MI CASA CADA 5 MINUTOS Y SI LLAMAS POR LO MENOS ATREVETE A HABLAR Y NO CUELGUES AL ESCUCHAR MI VOZ(recuerda ke tengo identificador). Besos  
  
bunny1986: hola!!! No sabes el gusto que me da que te encante el fic. Pues respecto a lo de Kal en Hogwarts, ya le he estado varias vueltas al asunto y a lo mejor lo mando a Hogwarts bajo el nombre de Kal , pero si tu me dieras algunas ideas estaría de lujo y así podría considerar la idea. Siii yo también odio a Dumbledore porque nunca le quiere decir nada a Harry ya que si lo hiciera varias cosas habrían cambiado desde el principio, y como ya he repetido varias veces el "verdadero Ron" va a salir en el siguiente capitulo. Y bien pues espero que te haya gustado el capitulo 4 pero no sabré lo que piensas si no me das review así ke xica dale click al botoncito morado de hasta abajo, lo ves? Ese que dice "Go" ya lo viste? Bien pícale y escribe tu comentario Bye, besos  
  
LORD BLACK: Holaaaaa que tal!!! Espero que el capitulo 4 te haya gustado, si desde hace mucho me imagine a Harry de malo y por fin pude hace que los demás vieran que tal quedaba, y como ya he repetido varias veces el "verdadero Ron" va a salir en el siguiente capitulo y podría considerar esa idea, nunca me la había planteado pero no suena mal ya veré mas adelante si puedo acomodarla por ahí bueno espero que dejes review Bye  
  
Snivelly: que bueno que te gusto!!!! Y que piensas de este capitulo que acabo de subir??? Ya me lo dirás en un review y pues ahí va de nuevo: "como ya he repetido varias veces el "verdadero Ron" va a salir en el siguiente capitulo. Pero aun así si a sido todo un patán. Si como ya dije anteriormente la idea de meter a Kal a Hogwarts me agrada pero no se como hacerlo, pero si quieres contribuir a darme ideas puedes mandarlas a mi mail y así podría organizarlo bien. Ah y no te preocupes Harry no se va a hacer un SIMPLE mortifago Bye, cuídate. 


	5. 5 Solo queda esperar

HOLA QUE TAL? PUESAQUI ESTA EL SIGUIENTE CAP DE MI FIC Y ESTA VEZ ME HE TARDADO UN POCO YA QUE POR LO GENERAL SUBO UNO CADA SEMANA PERO POR RAZONES TÉCNICAS NO HE PODIDO CUMPLIR CON EL COMETIDO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO, YA QUE TIENE CLAVES DE INFORMACIÓN PARA EL DESARROLLO DEL FIC HABER SI LO ENCUENTRAN  
  
AH Y ADEMÁS VARIAS PERSONAS ME HAN PREGUNTADO MUCHAS VECES SI ME PUEDEN AGREGAR A SU MESSENGER Y LES DIGO QUE TODOS LO QUE QUIERAN AGREGARME PUEDEN HACERLO  
  
YO CREO QUE EL PROXIMO Cáp. LO PUBLICO A PRINCIPIOS DE ENERO YA QUE ME VOY A IR DE VACACIONES CON MI FAMILIA ( a las montañas!!!! Yupii!!! Voy a poder practicar el snowboard ya que tiene mucho que no puedo)  
  
PERO EN FIN MEJOR LOS DEJO DE UNA VEZ CON MI FIC Y ME DEJO DE CHARLAS ABURRIDAS  
  
Y SORRY DE VERDAD POR EL GRAN RETRASO ESPERO QUE NO VUELVA A SUCEDER  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Cáp.5 SOLO QUEDA ESPERAR  
  
Harry se vio nuevamente en el espejo después de haberse lavado la cara, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había matado a los dursley y había torturado a Ron con sabe que hechizos raros y lo que aun no podía creer fue como hacia caso a esa voz sin sentir siquiera un poco de miedo  
o desconfianza , fue como si de pronto la voz aquella tomara control de el de momentos, era muy extraño pero aun así no sentía ninguna clase de remordimiento por lo que había hecho, a decir verdad le encanto la forma como mato a los dursley, fue verdaderamente extraño, ese color azul eléctrico le gustaba y al momento de que las almas de ellos eran llevadas hacia su varita, fue lo que mas le gusto  
  
Solo espero que ese hechizo hay funcionado y ron no recuerde nada , será mejor que vaya a averiguar que fue lo que paso- dijo mientras se ponia su chaqueta  
  
Al salir del cuarto vio a todos los aurores saliendo del cuarto de ron- que fue lo que paso?- pregunto fingiendo curiosidad  
  
Han atacado ron!!- dijo el señor weasley- Kal, tu no viste escuchaste nada extraño en los ultimos 10 minutos??  
  
No , solo escuche que ustedes gritaban a ron para que abriera la puerta  
  
Oye, podrías hacerme un favor?- pregunto mientras veía las escaleras insistentemente  
  
Claro que si señor- dijo extrañado por la pregunta, que le iría a pedir el Sr. Weasley?  
  
Porfavor quédate aquí con ron, Molly no tardara en subir, será solo cuestión de 1 o 2 minutos, podrías hacerlo? Dijo mirándolo a los ojos  
  
Claro señor- dijo y se metió al cuarto. que pasaría si ron ya no despertaba y si ese había sido un hechizo para matarlo lentamente, como se lo tomarían los weasley, hasta hora se le vinieron todos los remordimientos por el acto que acababa de cometer y sintió como si tuviera un hueco en el estomago  
  
donde esta esa maldita voz cuando la necesito, como me había dicho que lo llamara? a si!! Eh zar, zar estas por ahí?  
  
Nada, por que no contesta!!  
  
[ calma, calma Harry ya estoy aquí. dime en que te puedo ayudar?] - primero que nada de donde carajos apareciste tu?- [pues que yo sepa siempre he estado en ti , solo que estuve como inconsciente pero al momento en el que cumpliste 16 años yo desperté al mismo tiempo que la otra molesta voz que te dice que siempre hagas lo correcto]- bien ya luego me lo explicaras mas detalladamente, pero como saber que puedo confiar en ti?- [ porque soy parte de ti y cualquier cosa que te pase a ti por lógica me sucederá a mi, así que como veras no me conviene matarte]- bien eso esta bien, me hace sentir mejor. Ahora a lo que voy, que carajos le paso a Ron?- [ lo desmemorizaste con un hechizo sencillo de magia negra llamado "SOPIO" no es tan poderoso como otros que hacen que definitivamente no recuerdes nada, este hechizo se usaba en la antigüedad por una sociedad de magos tenebrosos muy poderosos, también conocidos como "The Radge`s" este hechizo consiste en borrar cierta parte de los recuerdos, por ejemplo en el caso de Ron, el recordara que lo atacaron pero no sabrá quien, al momento de recordar te vera a ti, su agresor, como una sombra negra y no será capaz de reconocer voces o hechizos que se utilizaron; además de que quedara inconsciente hasta que se diga el hechizo para que despierte nuevamente, claro que al principio tendrá una leve amnesia]- ya entiendo , eso es perfecto y cuanto dura la amnesia?- [ pues puede durar una hora, un dia, una semana o incluso puede llegar al mes, aunque es subjetivo]- bien y ahora me podrías decir el hechizo para que despierte, antes de que lleguen los demás- [ cosa sencilla solo tienes que poner tu mano derecha en su frente y decir "Consilio" y la cosa quedara solucionada. Y bien es todo lo que necesitabas?]- si bien, gracias de nuevo Zar  
  
Bien solo espero que funcione- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Ron, puso con delicadeza su mano derecha en la frente de Ron y murmuro el hechizo  
  
Cuando observo si ya había despertado se dio cuenta de que Ron seguía inconsciente- que? No es posible- dijo mientras retiraba su mano; al momento en que despego el ultimo dedo de la frente, Ron despertó tomando una gran bocanada de aire como si hubiera estado mucho tiempo bajo el agua y acabara de salir a la superficie  
  
Donde estoy?- pregunto mirando hacia todos lados  
  
Estas en un cuarto del caldero chorreante, no lo recuerdas?- dijo mientras fingía una cara de incredulidad  
  
No, de hecho no se ni quien eres tu, ni como llegue aquí  
  
Pues veras, tu te llamas Ron Weasley y...- no pudo terminar con lo que estaba diciendo ya que la señora weasley había llegado y al ver a ron despierto se había emocionado  
  
RON!!!! Hijo!!!- dijo la señora weasley mientras abrazaba a su hijo cariñosamente- como te sientes?- pregunto mientras le quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara  
  
Basta ya señora, me lastima!!!- dijo con cara de "esta tipa quien es?"- además de que estoy bien y por cierto quien es usted?- dijo safandose de los enormes brazos de la sra. Weasley  
  
Pero, pero hijo que no me reconoces?- dijo a punto de soltar unas cuantas lagrimas  
  
No - contesto fríamente y mirando con desprecio a su madre  
  
Este si se parece al bastardo que realmente es este weasley- pensó Harry mientras veía divertido la escena  
  
No me reconoce- fue lo único audible que alcanzo a escuchar de la señora weasley antes de que cayera de rodillas en el suelo y diera rienda suelta a su llanto  
  
En ese momento lego el señor weasley y al ver a su esposa llorando en el piso fue rápidamente junto a ella mientras sus demás hijos le contaban lo sucedido  
  
Debe ser obra del ataque- le dijo a su esposa- Fred , George vayan abajo y díganle al profesor Dumbledore que venga  
  
Si papá- contestaron ambos y salieron apresuradamente  
  
El Prof. Dumbledore esta aquí?- pregunto Ginny a su padre  
  
Si hija, vino en cuanto se entero de que habían atacado a ron  
  
Harry sintió la mirada de Ginny y volteo hacia ella; y estaba pensando lo mismo que el, tenia que irse de ahí o Dumbledore sabría que el estaba ahí ahora ya no era cosa de esconderse en algún lugar del mundo mágico tenia que irse de Londres si era necesario, a Dumbledore no se le escapa nada seguramente ahora ya habría notado su presencia  
  
El Prof. Dumbledore esta por venir solo iba a terminar su asunto con el ministro- dijo Fred  
  
Esta bien gracias hijo- dijo el Sr. Weasley  
  
Quien es el Prof. Dumbledore- dijo ron  
  
Tu calla , que pronto lo recordaras - le dijo George  
  
Espero que ron se recupere señor Weasley, yo me tengo que ir a otro lugar, quizá algún otro dia nos volvamos a encontrar- y sin esperar respuesta alguna se dirigió hacia Ginny y la saco de la habitación  
  
Que vas a hacer Kal?- pregunto Ginny  
  
.-Bien sabes que con el profesor aquí mi identidad falsa peligra así que lo mejor será salir de aquí lo mas pronto posible  
  
.-a donde iras?  
  
.-No lo se aun pero , creo que salir de la ciudad será lo mas adecuado no lo se, me queda poco tiempo iré a juntar mis cosas y me iré a donde me lleve el camino  
  
.- se que no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión así que solo te digo que porfavor te cuides mucho y no dudes en pedirme ayuda  
  
.- gracias, no se como no me hice amigo tuyo desde antes, me hubiera evitado malos ratos , bien me voy- le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla (N/A: aquí entre nos: de hecho el beso fue muy cerca de los labios pero según Harry fue en la mejilla)  
  
hey Redfield que tanto haces con nuestra hermanita?- pregunto George desde la puesta y al momento los otros tres hermanos fueron a ver que ocurría  
  
George piérdete !!!- grito Ginny  
  
Te escribiré no te preocupes ahora debo irme- y se fue hacia su habitación  
  
Reduccio!- dijo apuntando a su baúl y una vez que estuvo del tamaño de una canica lo metió a su bolsillo, al salir se dio cuenta que el profesor Dumbledore iba entrando a la habitación de ron. Salió de su cuarto sigilosamente, no podía creer que tuviera tanto miedo de que lo descubrieran, hasta el grado de que las piernas le temblaban; al llegar con tom pago rápidamente la cuenta y entrego la llave de la habitación y salió del caldero chorreante  
  
Vio como la calle estaba llena de personas , ahora era solo el y el camino  
  
********************************************  
  
Se veía que era un pueblo feliz, los niños jugaban en las calles y los aldeanos pasaban felices trabajando por el pequeño pueblo de Hangleton; sin advertir que en la vieja casa de la colina estaba ocurriendo mucho movimiento eran bastantes personas cubiertas con capas negras y con unas mascaras extrañas  
  
Colagusano!!- grito un hombre alto- ya están todos aquí?  
  
Aun no Lucius, solo falta McMahon- dijo mirándolo con recelo, odiaba cuando le daba ordenes otra persona que no fuera su señor- miralo ahí viene  
  
Apresurate McMahon el señor no soporta los retrasos  
  
Ya estoy aquí Lucius, no te exaltes- dijo entrando en la casa  
  
Vamos ya- dijo colagusano  
  
El silencio reinaba en la sala, los Mortífagos estaban alrededor de un sillón verde y enmohecido que estaba sobre un montículo  
  
Lorenz- dijo el hombre que estaba sentado en el sillón, el cual tenia dedon extrañamente largos y con los ojos de un rojo endiablado  
  
Si mi lord- dijo el tipo dando un paso al frente y arrodillándose frente a el  
  
Como va el tratado de escocia?- pregunto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos  
  
.- va muy bien señor, una reunión mas con la logia y tendremos el apoyo del ministro escocés  
  
.-perfecto, cuando ya contemos con el dile que necesito asegurada la exportación del producto del que hablamos  
  
.- si mi lord- dijo poniéndose de pie y volviendo a formar parte del circulo de Mortífagos  
  
.- ahora pasemos al siguiente punto, Malfoy  
  
.- Si mi lord- dijo repitiendo el mismo proceso de Lorenz  
  
.- como va tu hijo con la investigación del tipo del caldero chorreante?  
  
.- bien señor, esta mañana me informo que el chico se llama Kal Redfield  
y tiene solo 16 años pero además noto que en el hay un fuerte campo de magia oscura  
  
.- me pregunto si es parte de la antigua familia Redfield Crow  
  
.- la del fundador de los Radge`s?- pregunto Malfoy  
  
.- así es Malfoy , pero lo dudo mucho esa familia se extinguió hace miles de años , se buscaron los descendientes por mas de 100 años y nunca se encontró alguien que portara gota de su sangre, en fin pasemos a lo siguiente pronto llegaran los gigantes con nosotros necesito que todos vayan al pueblo y maten a todos los habitantes no quiero vivo a nadie ni siquiera un perro, entendido?  
  
.- si señor- contestaron todos los Mortífagos y salieron de la mansión rumbo al pequeño pueblo  
  
.- vaya, vaya así que nuestro querido Potter se ha puesto el nombre de el mago oscuro mas poderoso de los tiempos aparte de su descendiente Salazar Slytherin, pero aun así apostaría a que Potter ni siquiera sabe el gran significado de ese apellido  
  
.-aun no entiendo que va a pasar con Potter señor, porque no lo matamos si sabemos exactamente donde esta?- dijo colagusano(n/a: el nunca asiste a los ataques a menos que sea al lado de su señor, esque es muy estúpido y hasta una gallina lo dejaría gravemente herido)  
  
.- ya te lo he dicho colagusano Potter hora esta muy confundido por todo lo que ha pasado si no fuera porque hechicé a los dursley el no habría escapado y tampoco los habría matado y es por eso que ahora el hechizo de Lily no cumplirá su cometido  
  
.- y porque hechizo al chico weasley?  
  
.- vaya que eres Imbécil, te dije esto ayer, le eche la maldición imperius al chico, y vaya que me costo trabajo el chico se resistió, pero nadie puede resistir el poder de lord Voldemort, así que el chico termino en mi poder y dijo todo tipo de cosas acerca de Potter y el chico quedo desilusionado, ahora que Potter cree que no puede contar con su amiguito lo mas seguro es que se vaya de el caldero chorreante y vaya a otro lugar en donde no pueda estar presente Albus y entonces será nuestra oportunidad, si sabemos jugar nuestras cartas adecuadamente tendremos Potter de nuestro lado en menos de lo esperado  
  
.- y entonces como sabrá que es el momento adecuado?  
  
.- repetir la acción que hemos estado haciendo desde hace 15 años, esperar......  
  
************************************************************************** *************  
  
Maldita sea ya han pasado unos días desde que me fui del caldero chorreante y sigo viviendo debajo de los puentes, bueno será mejor que siga mi camino ya que aun me falta mucho que recorrer- pensaba Harry mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente por el camino, le parecía increíble que ya no le molestara la costilla rota ni las quemaduras e gustaba eso, estaba dominando completamente el dolor, que otra cosa podría dominar?  
  
Llego a una zona de casas enormes mas bien mansiones y en una de las esquinas de la calle estaba un grupo de jóvenes que parecían vivir ahí, decidió pasar sin hacer caso alguno ya había tenido una mala experiencia con unos niños ricos que lo molestaron por no tener tanto dinero como ellos, aunque parecía que estos chicos no eran de ese tipo  
  
Hey tu!!!- grito uno de los chicos  
  
Oh no- pensó Harry ya que así había empezado el otro pleito, fingió como si no hubiera escuchado  
  
Hey amigo-dijo uno de ellos tomándolo por el brazo derecho  
  
Que quieres- dijo fríamente y zafándose de su brazo  
  
Solo queríamos ver si querrías jugar con nosotros- dijo una chica muy parecida a Hermione  
  
No estoy para juegos- dijo secamente  
  
Que no te gustan las carreras de autos?  
  
Si me gustan-dijo Harry poniendo un poco mas de atención a lo que los chicos decían  
  
Pues entonces ven a jugar carreras con nosotros- dijo la chica  
  
Nmn, esta bien si voy con ustedes- no estaría mal darse un tiempo para divertirse ya que no sabría cuando volvería a hacerlo, además algo en su interior le decía que esos chicos le dirigirían a un gran descubrimiento  
  
Perfecto vamos- y comenzaron a caminar- por cierto yo me llamo Emma - dijo la chica de mediana estatura con el cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules- ella es Natalie- dijo señalando a una chica con el cabello castaño y enmarañado, como el de Hermione, y ojos marrones- el chico que te sujeto del brazo es Zack- un chico alto , delgado y de cabello rubio y ojos verdes- y el enano de allá es Dem- Harry se dio cuenta de que la palabra enano n tenia nada que ver con el chico porque era bastante alto con el cabello negro-azulado y ojos azules se parecía mucho a Emma- es mi hermano  
  
Mucho gusto yo soy Kal Redfield- dijo el  
  
Genial nombre, bien sigamos o si no, no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Emma  
  
Al doblar una de las esquinas se diviso una casa enorme, como 10 veces mas grandes que todas las demás- wow- exclamo Kal  
  
Si es grandiosa verdad, ha estado abandonada por años- dijo Natalie  
  
Pero como se mantiene en tan buen estado?- pregunto Harry aun admirado por lo grande de la casa  
  
Bueno siempre viene un tipo a darle mantenimiento, no se como los dueños no viven aquí, a veces nos preguntamos si tendrán una casa mas grande- dijo Zack  
  
Tal vez si, mi abuelo me ha dicho que los Potter siempre han sido la familia mas rica en todo el valle Godric - dijo Dem  
  
Los Potter??!!- pregunto Kal con asombro, no era posible- valle Godric  
  
Si así es Kal, este es el valle de Godric y esta casa pertenece a los Potter, según mi abuelo la ultima vez que se vieron a sus dueños fue hace 16 años y luego ya no los han vuelto a ver, tal vez se cambiaron a otro lado y no quieren vender la propiedad- dijo Dem  
  
No sabes como se llamaban los dueños?- pregunto Harry con la esperanza de que quizá fueran sus padres  
  
Si, mi abuelo me dijo que se llamaban Lily y James Potter, eso creo- dijo Dem  
  
Entonces sus padres en realidad vivieron ahí, ese era su hogar su verdadero hogar, aunque la situación le emocionaba también le enojaba ya que nunca le habían comentado de la casa de sus padres- necesito entrar- dijo el  
  
No creo que puedas muchos lo han intentado y siempre acaban siendo expedidos por una corriente eléctrica , solo el jardinero puede entrar- dijo Emma  
  
Pero Harry hizo caso omiso a lo que decía la chica y se acerco a la enorme casa, parecía como si la casa lo atrajera hacia si, parecía que lo tenia hipnotizado. En ese momento no se podría decir cual era el estado de animo de Harry porque todas sus emociones estaban revueltas y centradas en la majestuosa casa. Al llegar a la cerca solo basto con que Harry la empujara para que la puerta se abriera, en el momento es que estuvo dentro, la puerta se cerro rápidamente impidiendo el paso a los otros chicos, Harry escuchaba como le gritaban para que volviera pero no lo iba a dejar no ahora que estaba a punto de descubrir parte del pasado de sus padres, de su pasado. Camino por un largo jardín y llego a unas escaleras las cuales subió casi sin notarlo y se encontró con una vieja puerta de roble con un fénix tallado y una cerradura de oro, al momento en que Harry toco el pomo de la puerta, miles de signos comenzaron a aparecer en la puerta y alrededor del pomo aparecieron otros los cuales comenzaron a girar hasta que se escucho que todas las cerraduras habían sido abiertas y la puerta comenzó a abrirse revelando lo que había en el interior............  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Y bien mis queridos lectores ha sido todo por ahora!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yo la verdad creo que no les gusto , pero no lo se a ciencia cierta así que porque no me dicen que es lo que opinan en un REVIEW que ustedes me dejen???  
  
No sean malos solo tienes que darle click en el botoncito chiquito que dice "Go" y poner lo que piensan acerca de mi fic y del capitulo  
  
Pues de igual manera espero que no se hayan quedado dormidos leyendo el capitulo, pero ya me lo diran luego  
  
R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
Si quieren  
  
******************  
  
y aquí esta la contestación a los reviews del capitulo anterior  
  
Snivelly: si los he matado, mate a los dursley, buuuajajajaa (risa maligna) pero, chico! para que mandar flores a su tumba cuando podemos mandar un camion lleno de estiércol!!  
  
Y pues ya viste lo que le paso a ron con el hechizo y la voz de los corchetes yo diria que es algún otro amo oscuro que es parte de Harry. Y pues lo de tus cavilaciones no esta mal y claro que lo que dije que no será un simple mortifago da mucho que pensar pero aun no se exactamente como van a suceder las cosas, haber que se me ocurre. Que bueno que te gusto y sorry por el retraso , espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, haber si me puedes dejar review  
  
Besos, Bye.  
  
Joyce Granger: hola!!!!  
  
Pues no sabes el gusto que me da que te guste mi fic, me pongo a dar miles de brinquitos por toda mi casa cuando veo que tengo un nuevo review( es por eso que mis padres ya están considerando cual es el mejor manicomio de la ciudad ¬¬). Y que bueno que te diste cuenta del porque de la actitud de Ron, aquí en este capitulo ya te lo aclare jeje, bueno espero que igual te haya gustado este cap, pero mejor me lo dices en un review  
  
Bye.  
  
Bunny1986: hola! Que bueno que te sigue gustando mi fic. Pues de que Harry aprende artes oscuras las aprende, pero aun no se si vaya a existir una camara secreta de Gryffindor , ya veré como acomodo las cosas.  
  
Y pues este curso es para que Harry sepa diferenciar entre lo correcto y lo fácil, pero bueno haber como le va, espero que este capitulo también te guste y haber si puedes dejarme review  
  
Besos, Bye.  
  
Selene: ah!! Que bueno que te gusta!! Siii viva Harry malo!!!!! Pues no se si vaya ser un segundo señor oscuro, quizá pueda considerarlo como la mano derecha de Voldy-Pooh , pero lo que si te aseguro es que va a seguir siendo malo!!!!!  
  
Alomejor si puedo ponerlo como amigo de Draco, pero no se que travesuras podrían hacer si tu tienes alguna idea porfa mandamela, bueno espero que este capitulo te haya gustado  
  
Bye.  
  
Kingsley: que bueno que te gusta, la verdad yo no odio a ron, bueno a veces me cae tan mal que quisiera matarlo, pero en otras se me hace tan adorable, quizá zabini tenga un pequeño papel en la historia ya veré....  
  
Y como le digo a todos: espero que este capitulo te guste  
  
Bye.  
  
Ginny Potter W.: pues me alegra que te guste y otras personas me han dicho que si a ellas les mandaran reviews como los que tu me mandas, le mandarian un virus y dejarian de escribir, pero yo no me molesto , de hecho me encanta porque así puedo darme cuenta en lo que estoy mal, como es mi primer fic ( solo te digo esto porque esas personas talvez ya te mandaron algún mail amenazador o algo y si no pues de igual manera lo pongo) y pues creo que es este capitulo también me falto poner en algún lado mas sentimiento no lo se exactamente solo es un presentimiento y si encuentras otra de esas partes porfavor dimelo, y pues haber que pasa  
  
Y el PD. S era para ti no se si ya lo hayas visto pero si no, luego te digo lo que decía, y perdon por el retraso  
  
Besos, Bye. 


End file.
